Naruto: Glee!
by Ace Grey
Summary: Kakashi revives the school's old show choir in order to take back their Sectionals Trophy. But, what may ensue for a group of rather misfit teen who dont get along well together? AU. Glee-Based. Lots of songs.
1. Auditions

**(This is based a lot off of my favorite TV show Glee but I will try to make it as original as possible. I loved writing this so I will continue on with it. Anyhow their rival groups are Suna, Kiri, Iwa and Kumo. Introduced later on.**

**I only did some auditions because others were of people who didn't make it and it would be useless to do them. I only added in Kin to level up the girls.**

**Some chapters will be in Third Person, others will be in Kakashi's POV. Some in POVs of characters.**

**Read and Review please.)**

Kakashi slowly shuffled his feet down the hallway, angry. He had just left Tsunade's office and for not taking up Saturday Detention this year, he had to lead the Konoha High Glee Club – what he was trying to avoid all of these years.

Due to his bad memories of placing horrible in Regionals after a horrid hit note in their number of I Wanna Hold Your Hand by the Beatles.

Going into the choir room, he looked at the pictures of the past Konoha show choirs. They all had interesting names and pictures of random people.

He stopped at a picture of himself; a distant memory that once seemed lost. Next to him was Obito and Rin, teammates of his.

Along with Gai, who wasn't the best of singers but was a great dancer, and several other colleagues of his that worked here.

"This room brings back memories," he sighed happily. His entire opinion of this changed. Sitting down at the keyboard, he took out the list with the sign-ups.

Surprisingly, there were a good amount of names. Hm. He had five minutes before kids began to show up. Here, he could slowly take a nap.

Zzz-

His slumber was immediately broken by the opening of the door and the slamming of it. What an entrance...

He looked up to see a blonde girl with her hair tied back into a ponytail and sapphire blue eye in a black tank top, dark blue skinny jeans and black uggs, strut into the room. "Ino Yamanaka – punctuality is a must," she had a rather... priss-like tone to her voice.

And of course, she took the seat that was front and center. Kakashi could feel the sweat running down his face, but of course the string was followed by more people.

Students of his. Hinata Hyuuga? Really? The girl with that annoying stutter could SING? And what the hell was that idiot Naruto Uzumaki doing here?

Probably trying to get into Sakura Haruno's pants.

But isn't she in love with that Sasuke Uchiha? Oh he's here too?

And then there is the kid who gets a 100 in my class and sleeps through it, and his friend that is always eating chips.

Err, an awkward group really. Kakashi stood up and cleared his throat, closing the door and looking ahead.

"Well, blah blah blah, welcome to tryouts."

He was immediately interrupted by Ino Yamanaka.

"Sir, shouldn't you beign with the worthy foreward?" she asked, with a sly leering of her eyes. "Luckily, I have it on --" she was interrupted by Naruto Uzumaki bouncing forward.

"ME FIRST!"

Oh great.

* * *

The music played in the faint background and Naruto swayed his body to the movements. Orange hoody, sagging blue jeans and black and orange sneakers and all. Kakashi raised an eyebrow of his natural grey hair; was this boy taking this seriously?

_Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on _

_DONT STOP BELIEVIN!!_

_BELIEVE IT!_

The first thing Kakashi noticed; clearly baritone. Naruto's voice wasn't deep nor high, just in a natural tone.

He could just tell that Naruto could sing both a tenor and bass part. Just like he had, noted Kakashi. Of course, he would send the boy to be a tenor or bass depending on which section they lacked.

Off pitch and key; he also noticed. Naruto had a nice voice, but couldn't sustain the pitch of the music that was being played. Hard to really get used to. Could use some work, but so far, eh.

* * *

After hearing a rather prude scoff, Kakashi looked up to see Naruto blush (?) back to his seat and Ino Yamanaka calmly walking up without question. Somebody seemed confident.

Telling the orchestra, band and rest of musical people what to play, the music began and he recognized the song, groaning. West Side Story.

_I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and gay  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me today  
I feel charming  
Oh so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there?  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me! _

Soprano. Most definitely, just see how those notes are piercing my ears. She used her ears, had perfect diction, and pitch and volume. She knew how to project her voice.

Clearly, she was experienced by this. She kept on singing, through the notes. Kakashi noticed the chuckling of Kiba and Naruto in the background, probably to the lyrics she was singing.

And gay. Hah. It made him stifle a chuckle. She's in.

* * *

Sakura Haruno walked up next, from the top row. She was wearing a plaid skirt, red and black and neat.

Along with a white corset top without sleeves, a leather vest to go over with along with neat converse and her hair tied up. Hot Topic-y. Ugh.

_How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home._

_(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.)  
_

Ooh, not a good song choice. The song was a little too high for her and she screwed it all up. None the less, a pretty good voice.

Some training could get her to be as good as Ino. Maybe to be trained by Ino. Don't these two hate each other?

Telling by Ino's digusted look right now, yep. Just what he needed... girl drama in the group. He couldn't kick either of them out.

As, the rest of the girls, TenTen (who seemed like she wanted to be somewhere else), Hinata (who can't even speak without stuttering), Temari (who sounds like a man), Tayuya (doesnt she play the flute?), and some girl with extremely long black hair that I have never seen before. Didnt seem like the show choir type.

I nodded and put a check next to Sakura's name.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha? Really. He walked up to the cheers of many fangirls pressing their faces to the plexiglass of the window.

Kakashi put a palm to his face. "Really, Sasuke?" he looked up and Sasuke told the music people to hit it. He put his hand in the pockets of his skinny jeans and looked up, acting like he was bored.

But oh so how he loved singing.

_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed_

_When the lights go out  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
But the way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second theirs _

Wow, it even threw back the seemingly emotionless Neji Hyuuga at this guy's major Bass voice.

I grinned at him and he stopped, hitting a wrong note and then the song went downhill from leader. Crappy. But I can't forget the beginning of the song and how strongly and confident he performed.

But of course, does he have the dancing? I grew weary of it but checked his name, placing an L next to it for Leader.

Yep. Sasuke Uchiha is the leader of the Glee Club. Sounds weird, eh? Can't wait to post it up on the school website.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga stood up, nervous in her pale lavender dress and flats, nervously peetering to the center of the stage.

I nodded curtly, just to give her encouragement as she tapped her hand against her leg and the music began. Oh no... she wasn't singing this!

_This was never the way i planned,  
not my intention.  
i got so brave, drink'n Hen,  
lost my discretion.  
It's not what i'm used to,  
just want to try you on.  
i'm curious, for you,  
caught my attention.  
_

_I kissed a girl,  
and I liked it.  
The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl,  
Just to try it.  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right.  
Don't mean i'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl,  
And I liked it. _

It was amazing how she didn't stutter when she sang and she had a nice and alluring alto voice. But the song was so misleading.

Oh shit! Neji just grabbed her by the hands and threw her back to her seat. Apparently the message of the song wasn't appealing to her … OH SHIT! They're related. Oh yeah. Knew that. Check.

"Err, can somebody check on Naruto?" I asked. His jaw was wide open. "I'm afraid a bug will get in there." I wasn't really, but it would look bad on my record if he choked.

* * *

Nobody was coming up now. Randomly pick names from the list. "Kin Tscuhi..." I said, boredly looking at the name in the direct center of the list of names of people and I saw the unfamiliar girl walk up to the center.

She whispered over to the music people. I saw Tayuya go back to the flutes. Pressure was too much for her, eh? I looked towards the girl, not recognizing the rock music.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile. _

Fierce. I liked the way her voice sounded; rough and edgy. It wasn't too predictable and she had that perfect rebellious chick thing going on. Alto. Her voice wasn't all that good, really.

She needed to work on diction (on the 'he was the only one for me' part, I couldn't hear the words pronounced), as well as volume and of course, pitch.

Her voice was dropping a little low into the tenor and she couldn't sustain an alto nor a tenor note, kept shifting. Needed voice lessons, for sure. But anyway.

* * *

"Kiba Inuzuka..." I said boredly, having the next name in my head beforehand. The boy in blue ripped American Eagle Jeans, the green school football jersey and then green and white sneakers.

He grinned a sly grin and I looked at him; what was HE doing here? Ino stared lovingly at him and he put his hand in his pockets. I furrowed my brow... there was no way that he could sing.

_Dirty, Rotten, Filthy, Stinky_

_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good  
Make a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie  
Yeah  
Wow  
Heh Heh  
Well swinging on the front porch  
Swinging on the lawn  
Swinging where we want  
Cause there ain't nobody home  
Swingin' to the left and  
Swingin' to the right  
I think about baseball  
I'll swing all night, yeah  
Yeah, yeah - huh! _

Yeah, I was right. He can't sing. But of course, he is a rough Baritone, but leading towards a tenor. From what I've seen, I was in dire need of them.

Of course, this would increase the club's popularity. He could really just be a background singer for them and he put a circle. Depending on other people, he may or may not make it. On the bubble.

I wasn't even through the first syllable of the next name before Neji Hyuuga trotted forward, glancing at me with those cold grey eyes of his. I looked back at him, my only visible eye just glaring him on.

What the fuck is Hn supposed to mean? I don't like this guy already, but I can't just deny him.

Although I was close to writing the X on his paper like I already did for Rock Lee before he even cleared his throat.

_I'm going home  
To the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been good enough for me  
I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
Be careful what you wish for  
cause you just might get it all  
you just might get it all and then some you dont want  
be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all  
_

Wow. He was a tenor! It was surprising, and the fact that his voice was also pretty good was astonishing.

Pitchy on parts (oh jeez, I sound like Kara on American Idol) but none the less, not bad. He glanced back at a cringing Hinata.

Oh yeah, I never remembered to check her off. I did so, as for her cousin? I grinned as try-outs were almost over. Just a few more **important** people left to audition.

* * *

Following some more auditions, the final person of the day was TenTen. I had some Xs, some Os, lots of checks. She stood there with her sweatpants, tee, and sandals with socks.

Her hair tied up as she jogged over to the music. The beginning chord hit and it struck a nerve; I knew this song. For some weird reason.

_I love you  
But i gotta stay true  
My morals got me on my knees _

_I'm begging please stop playing games_

_I dont know what this is  
cause you got me good  
just like you knew you would_

_I dont know what you do  
but you do it well  
I'm under your spell _

She had a rather nice sounding alto voice and it matched Duffy's more unique voice. It was a powerful contralto voice.

With this, she can lead that section. I was sort of impressed with her, looking on. Ino looked challenged, but of course, she probably had more training and experience, and TenTen's only experience was probably singing in the shower or along with songs in cars. The group was sort of easy to pick.

* * *

NOTE: PLEASE DO REALIZE BY THE WAY YOU ARE LISTED HERE IS YOUR RANK OF SINGING AND IMPORTANCE IN THE SECTION. NUMBER 1 HAS THE MOST POWERFUL VOICE. LAST ONE, YEAH, WORK ON IT.

ANYHOW. YOUR PARTNER WOULD BE THE ADJACENT PERSON IN THE SPOT YOU ARE IN. BASS W/ ALTO and TENOR W/ SOPRANO.

**BASS**

Uchiha Sasuke

Inuzuka Kiba

Uzumaki Naruto

**TENOR**

Hyuuga Neji

Aburame Shino

Nara Shikamaru

**ALTO**

TenTen

Kin Tsuchi

Hyuuga Hinata

**SOPRANO**

Yamanaka Ino

Haruno Sakura

Temari

(If you don't get it, the groups are: They are just partners for dancing and whatnot.

Sasuke and TenTen

Kiba and Kin

Naruto and Hinata

Neji and Ino

Shino and Sakura

Shikamaru and Temari.)

**(A/N: Okay so you can see I based some people from Glee a little.**

**Ino: Rachel**

**Kiba: Puck**

**Hinata: Tina**

**Naruto: Finn.**

**Yeah. They wont be exactly like those character's but they are strikingly similiar. Oh yeah, and the cheerleaders in this will be called Apple Jacks... no really. :/. Frosted Flakes? Fine then, cheerleaders.**

**Mmkay. Oh and if you want to, suggest some choir names. **

**R/R.)**


	2. Performance Preperations

**No reviews? Hopefully this next chapter will get me some. Maybe I shouldn't post them up so late, as they get up later on. Meh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Song credit at bottom.**

Kakashi watched as he members entered into the group room slowly. The group room was the choir room, a large room with an uplifted stage in the back with black choir chairs set up in neat rows.

He sat on the bench of the piano, pulling it out to the front and center of the room so that his members could see him.

Shino slipped into the room quickly, followed by Hinata faintly blushing. Did those two just make out? I hid my chagrin behind my mask and nodded, noting their entrances as more people filed into the room.

Ino, Sakura, Temari, Kin, TenTen, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Naruto and Shikamaru in that order. It was amazing how all the girls showed up first, but they all took random seats on stage.

"Okay, your first assignment? How about we get to know each other. Introductions?" he asked, looking around for any takers.

"Uhh-uhh, Sakura. Then go clockwise in direction from her" lazily yawned the choir director.

"Sakura Haruno, junior. I like cherry blossoms."

"Shino Aburame, junior. I like bugs."

"TenTen err… uhm, senior. I like weapons ^-^"

"Neji Hyuuga, senior. I like peace and quiet."

"Naruto Uzumaki, sophomore! Yeah, I failed freshmen year. I like ramen!"

"Kiba Inuzuka, sophomore! Ask Naruto. I like dogs!"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga… junior… I l-like… N" she blushed and passed out in her chair.

"Ino Yamanaka! Junior and of course, I love singing."

"Temari Sabaku. Senior. I like fans."

"Shikamaru Nara. Senior. I skipped a grade. I like sleep…"

"Chouji Akimichi. Junior. I like chips!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself. "Kakashi Hatake. Administration. I like watching you guys sing. Now, for your assignment. It's very simple. Glee club is simply about singing and dancing and making it look good. At auditions, I classified you into vocal ranges. But now let's just see who can sing and who can't. Then I will arrange our first number. Go as you please."

Kakashi smirked and Hinata stumbled forward. Somebody had a backbone? She held up a hand, as if to say stop, to the instrumentals. Apparently she was doing this a capella.

"A capella?" asked Kakashi, just to make sure.

She nodded and began to sing.

"T-tenor and b-bass backup please…" she requested, causing all the boys to jump to their feet and sing recurring back-up notes of "Ah!"

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, i saw debris  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today..._

Her song was great and within a pitch range, as she blared out the notes with the backup of the boys helping her. It was a beautiful arrangement now and nearly made Kakashi cry.

In the background, the girls began to sway gently and sing soft and gentle "Aahs" while singing.

Hinata stood in the center, just singing her heart out right there, moving her body with the rhythm and bobbing her head to the beat.

Kakahi clapped at the end. "Just beautiful Hinata, as the name sake says!"

Kakashi looked around for any other takers and Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Chouji and Shino walked up.

Pretty much all of the boys in the group and they stopped, and turned around facing the wall. What? They began to move their legs. Oh no, boy band time. Naruto turned around, walking forward ready for a solo.

Even the girls seemed surprise.

_Ooooooo  
I've been travelin  
on this road to long  
Just trying to find  
my way back home  
The old me  
is dead and gone  
dead and gone  
Ooooooo  
I've been travelin  
on this road to long  
Just trying to find  
my way back home  
The old me  
is dead and gone  
dead and gone_

The fellow guys sang back-up for Naruto as he did the beginning solo, singing in perfect tune nobody suspected.

And then the way he moved, leaping gracefully across the stage and throwing his body in all sorts of directions, moving his limbs and torso in distinct directions.

Then part was sang by Kiba, rapping it and throwing it down while the boys in the background began to dance, throwing it down and turning to each other, doing some wild breakdancing.

Shikamaru went upside in the middle of the floor and spun around quickly, doing a perfect headspin while the girls cheered.

Followed by him was Sasuke, who threw himself into the middle and started crumping, moving his arms and legs uncontrollably as Naruto followed, challenging him to a crump off as the boys continued to sing the chorus around them, as the girls marched in and began to sing the melody.

Chouji broke out from the middle while everybody grabbed their dance partner, Chouji's partner next to him and breaking out in song and dance.

_I turn my head to the east  
I dont see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west  
still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north,  
swallow that pill  
that they call pride  
The old me is dead and gone,  
the new me will be alright  
I turn my head to the east  
I dont see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west  
still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north,  
swallow that pill  
that they call pride  
The old me is dead and gone,  
the new me will be alright_

While Chouji sang, the guys grabbed their girl partner and pulled them to him, and hten pushed her back. She swung her body back and then snapped back up, moving their hair forward and circling around them, with their hands on the chest of the other guy.

Then they clung to his back, wrapping arms around his waist before leaning backwards and kicking their legs up.

The guy's broke away and the girls did too, the girl's moving gracefully into the arms of the guy.

Then the guy threw them forward as Chouji finished off the song quickly, the girls landing and putting out their arms for a big finish.

Kakashi clapped and then the team ran into each other and gave hugs and whatnot and congratulations.

"I love how you guys worked together. That really was a great number. Because of this, I am actually scheduling you to perform at the school pep rally on Friday."

They all paused at this; grimacing.

"W-what?" mumbled Hinata, for nobody to notice.

"WHAT!" screamed Naruto as Kakashi walked out, practicing being over for now.

* * *

(This will be a texting segment)

From: TenTen

To: Neji Hyuuga

Date: 9/13/10 5:11pm

I can't Bleave we r performing the school pep rally.

* * *

From: Neji Hyuuga

To: TenTen

Date: 9/13/10 5:15pm

I can. I saw Kakashi consoling with Tsunade during lunch. Gave her sake.

* * *

From: TenTen

To: Neji Hyuuga

Date: 9/13/10 5:17pm

Oh. No wonder. But what song are we going to do?

* * *

From: Neji Hyuuga

To: TenTen

Date: 9/13/10 5:20pm

We are most likely going over that next practice. G2G.

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Date: 9/13/10 5:16pm

I'm so happy!

* * *

From: Ino Yamanaka

To: Sakura Haruno

Date: 9/13/10 5:18pm

Y? The performance? They are just going to throw another slushee at you.

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Date: 9/13/10 5:19pm

No. Sasuke asked me out! SQUEAL.

* * *

From: Sakura Haruno

To: Ino Yamanaka

Date: 9/13/10 5:30

Why the fuck are you at my house?

* * *

From: Naruto Uzumaki

To: Hinata Hyuuga

Date: 9/13/10 6:32

So anyhow Sasuke, Hinata has the hugest boobs I've ever seen! Like seriously. Anyhow, I don't think she likes me. Really, every time she sees me she walks away or starts stuttering. It's like she doesn't want to talk to me.

* * *

From: Neji Hyuuga

To: Naruto Uzumaki

Date: 9/13/10 6:40

IM GOING TO KILL YOU.

* * *

From: Naruto Uzumaki

To: Neji Hyuuga

Date: 9/13/10 6:45

Umm. Why?

* * *

From: Neji Hyuuga

To: Naruto Uzumaki

Date: 9/13/10 6:48

You sent the text to Hinata, dobe! And now she fainted. Ugh. I'm so fucking killing you!

* * *

The next day at rehearsal, they all sat down as Kakashi shuffled their sheet music with a grin.

"I got your song!" he nearly yelled.

"What is it?" happily asked Ino, getting up and walking across the floor to try to the see the sheet music. Kakashi pressed it to his chest.

"C'mon tell us!" asked Naruto, grinning. He exposed his black Got Ramen? shirt while peering over Hinata's chair, causing the girl to turn extremely red.

Kakashi walked around and handing out the sheet music, causing everybody's jaw to drop and nobody to say anything. He knew it would surprise them all.

"We," started Naruto.

"are," continued Sasuke, confused.

"singing?" said Ino in a questioning tone

"a," calmly stated Shino

"Lady Gaga," nodded TenTen

"SONG!" screamed everybody, causing Kakashi to nod.

"Yep. It is a mixture of Bad Romance and Telephone. I think the beginning solo is best suited for," he nodded his head in the direction of Ino, who beamed a smile as she jumped forward.

"The next solo is a guy one. I really like Kiba's voice for it so let's let him get a turn," he motioned a shoulder towards the guy wearing the hoody, who stepped up.

"And the finishing duet, Naruto and Hinata."

Kakashi stood in the center, arranging the choreography. "Okay, set up into your groups. Checkerboard… yeah, like that." He moved back everybody. Sasuke put his hand on TenTen's hip as they stood front and center.

Of course next to them were the other leaders, Neji and Ino. Both girls wanted to switch partners, openly glaring at the other girls. The guys made it less obvious but they wanted to as well.

Kiba and Kin, and Naruto and Hinata stood a little staggered behind TenTen and Sasuke. Shino and Sakura and Shikamaru and Temari stood the same behind Neji and Ino. Ino branched out a little and Neji stepped into the background.

_Hello, hello, baby;  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see…  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me…  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy._

_K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

_Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh…  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy._

The thing was, that the song was a combination of Telephone and Bad Romance. While Ino stood up in the front singing, the other people arranged themselves into the background into the first pose as Ino sang the first verse.

With every word she sang and in its melody, they moved with the music.

Partners sashayed in rhythm, dancing across the floor like it was nothing.

As their singing part came up with Ino singing the second verse, having to sing it extra loud so that they could hear her.

Of course the background vocals were abit softer, with Ino's lyrics being the main ones.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

They sang and danced while moving behind Ino who was singing, swaying her body slightly, Ino getting gradually louder with her lyrics while they practiced their first lift.

The girls, after doing a sexy twirl, threw themselves backwards into the guy's hands.

Neji just swung across Ino's backside, and then the guys wrapped their arms around the girl's waist and then turned her over quickly, just for the ending.

They performed with many flaws, Hinata tripping and Kin even falling. But they continued, hoping to fix it later as Ino finished beautifually.

"Want your bad romance!" sang out the rest of the ensemble as Ino finished and then they all moved back together, for the group dancing and singing.

The girls separated to the left, while the guys moved to their right.

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

Only the girls sang this part, dancing wildly as if they were really on the dancefloor and twirling around each other, improvising and then moving wildly as they sang towards the boys, really getting the point across as Ino even pulled out a move, arranging her fingers into a phone-like figure and pressing it to her ear, slamming a hand into Neji's face as he did a backflip back towards the guys.

Although, while the girls sang their lyrics, the guys were on their knees and then singing out towards the girls, although a bit softer as if the girls were overpowering them.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance_

The mixture of songs soon slowed as Kiba threw himself towards the front, followed by Kin who moved along on his arm.

The master beat behind the entire mix was continued to be played, now a total dance solo going on.

The girls were in front of the guys, pressing their bodies to the guys' front.

Their arms were hooked around the guy's neck, and they were looking back up at him, their legs in the crook of their partners neck.

But their lower bodies moved as they did this, but then as the music began to speed up so did they. Kiba and Kin did the same, yet they were in the front so they were to do it perfectly.

The girls lifted a leg across the guy's body, and then he held it as the girls leaned back and sang "Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh." The guy then threw their legs and the girl's flipped, but Kiba and Kin looked towards each other, Kiba going for his solo.

The girl's sang the guy part now, Bad Romance, and the guy's the girls, Telephone.

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh_

_I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

Kin sang, not the best, but it was pretty good, matching pitch and deficit of the song. Her seducing lyrics were completed by her movements, tracing her hands down his chest and giving him a flirty pout while he sang back to her, but his head over her and singing out to the crowd, in this case, Kakashi.

_Girl, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my boys no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!_

_Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing.  
Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'cause I'll be dancin'._

_'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!_

Kiba sang finely, getting the Beyonce rapping part perfectly completed with his break-dance like movements, doing a pop-and-lock movement while he sang in, much to Kin's display as she sang frantically into a cell phone.

But soon after Kiba branched out form her and sang the last verse out to the crowd (Kakashi, again) rather dramatically, the rest of the group bounced back from behind for the finishing lyrics, getting back with their partners and into place with the dancing.

_Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

Of course, the girls went first taking steps to the front and singing this with attitude. Ino did a triple snap while she sang it and everytime they said the word telephone, they put an imaginary one to their ears while blaring out beautiful notes.

The soprano's were blaring out beautiful high notes with the harmony, the altos finishing it with the melody. There wasn't much dancing here.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance_

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

The guys sang out their part, while the girls weaved through them like baskets and the guys took more part in their dancing, showing off their unique pop-and-lock skills and breakdancing all in unison.

Even Chouji was breaking it down. Naruto, of course, yelled out "CUZ I'M A FREE BITCH BABY!" due to him loving that part of the song, and you could see the laughter on his face as he continued with the dancing.

Here approached the end of the song and everybody in the background stood in a line, next to their partner. Hinata stood face to face with him, blushing. T

he music slowly stopped.

They were singing a capella.

_I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
I don't wanna be friends_

Naruto sang this to her, while moving up a hand to her face, caressing it softly and sliding his hand down the side of her face, his mouth releasing every syllable of the word.

It wasn't very loud, as the sheet music said forte, but he did project his voice, not yelling, but making it so that it could be heard in a crowded gym. He worked really hard on his diction during the French part of the song.

But when he sang that last line 'I don' wanna be friends' He meant it. He wanted to be something more with Hinata and he hoped this would finish it.

_We're sorry… the number you have reached is not in service at this time.  
Please check the number, or try your call again_

Hinata finished off with a traveling joke of the song, saying it in rhythm and with the melody, but not really singing.

She sang it right to Naruto's face, although her look was different. Her pupil-less eyes were deep, stinging into his as his sapphire blue eyes read her body and pressed closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

The final chord fit and then the background vocalist finished up the song strongly.

"I DON'T WANNA BE FRIENDS!"

By the boys, overlapped with,

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA REACH MY TELEPHONE!"

They finished loudly, both groups holding out the notes. But Naruto took different measures and pressed his lips to Hinata, not even bothering to sing.

At first she looked surprised, but her body reacted with the kiss as their lips collided. Naruto pressed his tongue to her bottom lip, sliding his tongue across as she parted her lips, Naruto sliding his tongue in and exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth, the girl reacting with the kiss and taking his tongue, wrapping her tongue around his to take control.

Kakashi looked along, impressed.

"WAIT! NO! NEJI!"

The number was finished off with Neji punching out Naruto and then beating him down with a chair.

(**A/N: Read and Review please?**

**Beautiful by Christina Aguilera (Hinata w/ Tenor and Bass)**

**Dead and Gone by TI and Justin Timberlake (Konoha Show Choir)**

**Telephonin' a Bad Romance by Lady Gaga (Konoha Show Choir)**

**Oh yeah, show choir names:**

**Northern Lights**

**Vocal Point**

**Velocity Harmonics**

**Masquerade**

**Platinum Harmony .**

**Vote in reviews. I'm a person fan of Vocal Point.)**


	3. Surprises

**(AUTHORS NOTE: This was slightly rushed, so it probably wont be very good.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto or the songs.)  
**

"I really don't appreciate these costumes," Neji muttered as they stood on near the entrance of the school gym, ready to go out for their performance for the winter pep rally.

"C'mon Neji," nudged Naruto as he looked at Hinata's long slender legs one more time. "We got something to look at. Plus, you get to feel up on Ino and look what she is wearing."

Neji gave him a glare for the Hinata comment, causing Kiba to give a wolf-whistle, getting a glare towards him before Neji spoke. "As you may know, I have a girlfriend," he said, looking forward.

"WHO!" Naruto eagerly asked, pulling on the sleeve of Neji's leather jacket.

"TenTen," he stated calmly, adjusting his leather jacket and taking out his compact, adjusting his foundation and then pleating down his leather jacket. Of course, he was straight. But he always looked his best.

"Still I can't stand these costumes," Neji said once more. The guys were wearing blue jeans with black boots. Then they had white V-neck tee-shirts with leather vests over them. They all matched.

The girls were wearing varying leather outfits though. There was a malfunction with Hinata's, so hers was a size small. She had a very tight top on, that was like a tank but it had lace on the back running up her backside, along with a short miniskirt and leather boots, showing off much of her body.

Ino and Sakura had the same, with the right sizes.

Temari and TenTen both had leather short shorts and then Temari had an off-the-shoulder leather top while TenTen had a strapless leather tube top with hers.

As for Kin, she had leather pants, and a short black leather top that was nothing more than a bra. All girls had leather boots.

"Y-yeah K-Kakashi… is all of this really necessary?" Hinata walked and with every step, her skirt would hike up a little to show what hid below.

Neji glared at her and told her to go put on some tights. She obeyed and left.

"Okay team huddle up," they all gathered together to Kakashi's call. They were almost done now, as the cheerleaders were almost done with their routine. They were closing the show.

"Ino, you know the lyrics. We've been practicing this for three days now. We've changed up the routine A LOT," he motioned to choreography changes and vocal changes.

A few voice cracks caused some vocal leads to be switched up and re-arranged and of course, they had to make sure not to slip on the gym floor.

Hinata soon ran back, ready. Ino was going to take center stage soon, to enter with Neji. They practiced every moment from here until they were leaving the gym again.

The light's dimmed and Tsunade got onto the microphone. They got into their lines, facing each other while Ino neared the door, opening it completely to show herself to the crowd.

"AND NOW I WELCOME YOU KONOHA HIGH'S OWN SHOW CHOIR, VOCAL ECLIPSE!"

Ino pranced through the center, taking curt steps to the center of the gym and stood right on the school symbol in the center, the dragon.

She turned to the bleachers, where every student of the school was crammed inside comfortably due to its large size. Although other's stood and watched the group.

Ino began to sing the first few bars of the song, her voice projecting through the gym and performing great.

_Hello, hello, baby;  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see…  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me…  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy._

Halfway through her first few bars the rest of the group began to enter, Neji first. He gracefully slid his boots across the floor and moved to his partner Ino, sliding behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist lovingly as he gazed to the crowd with her as she sang out.

She then pushed him away, rehearsing his fall onto the ground. The cue for the rest of Vocal Eclipse. Then they all entered with their partners, twirling in circles as Ino projected her voice louder now, singing and really getting into her performance as she took steps forward.

_Hello, hello, baby;  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see…  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me…  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy._

_K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy._

_Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh…  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy._

She lowered her voice a couple of octaves to match Lady Gaga's voice and added the rather unusual tone to her voice to match the oddness of her voice.

But of course, she added a layer of sass on top of it.

In the background each of the group sang, the girls pressing themselves to the guys and pulling on their leather jackets, trying to get a kiss.

But then as they moved in, the guys turned their heads and the girls only kissed their cheek. The guy turned back around and pushed her away, only to have the girl take away his leather jacket and he was there simply in his jacket.

Ino kept on singing, not paying attention to them as the girls stepped forward and twirled on their foot, some of their skirts riding up and their boies moving with the rhythm.

They fell back into the arms of the guy's, and he grabbed their bodies and swiftly moved their entire bodies across his for a nice lift. They practiced this a million times.

They knew they could nail it! The girl's landed in and snapped in the guy's face. But now, they were singing towards each other's faces, as Ino finished her song and they sang out.

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

The girl's released themselves from the guy's grasp, even Ino, and they moved back towards the left in perfect sync, looking towards the guy's and singing with their heads cocked upwards and moving a hand upwards while singing to get their point across, the guy's moving slowly closer to them with small steps.

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

They were really expressing the fact that they were on the dancefloor, throwing down and dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Sakura began to twirl herself around, shaking her ass like no tomorrow.

Ino showed off her hairography moving her body in careful and swift movement while snapping her long blonde hair into entrancing directions.

Hinata showed off her graceful ballet steps with this, and danced nicely and in tune.

TenTen started to break dance right there, moving her body and arms in fluid movements as she traveled across the floor.

Temari started to crunk while Kin just swayed her body between them, getting really into the music.

The guy's got on their knees before their partner and sang up towards their faces. They were really making a show out of this.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance_

The boys sang right after them, but the girl's kept on swaying not really paying attention to the boy's singing their hearts out. The guy's soon got up and began chasing the girls, them moving away.

All of the group moved in different directions, in perfect sync for account of steps and movements. All the guy's grabbed their girl and wrapped his arm around her waist and shoulder, standing behind her and swaying with the music as Kiba and Kin broke forward for their solos.

The people behind soon broke out into sexy dancing, the girls leaning back and raising their legs up, the guys feeling down their legs and looking into their eyes and holding that position.

Hinata's tight shirt made Naruto uncomfortable and you could tell by his unhealthy gulp.

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh_

_I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

Kin sang out the notes, doing better than she did in practice. She really worked on her diction, and pitch, as well as stage presence.

It wasn't breathtaking beautiful but it was really above standards of her singing moving her body to the music gracefully.

Of course Kiba kneeled down onto one knee and began to rap to Telephone.

_Girl, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my boys no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!_

_Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing.  
Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'cause I'll be dancin'._

_'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!_

As he got up to the "I'll be dancin'" parts he began to spin and popped his collar, throwing down and getting lite as he did so, moving his arms and legs in peculiar fashions as the girls snapped up their legs and bodies from being parallel to the ground and held their bodies in sexy fashions.

But the girls broke away and moved out from the guys, going on their own for this part of the song. They were showing off their sole singing skills, just swaying in unison as their voices meshed together in a chorus.

_Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

They really worked on their diction and pronunciation on this part, being normally slurred and hard to perform quickly. And everytime they said the word telephone they flipped out fake telephones with their fingers.

Now here were the guys.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance_

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

The guys were moving up and were separated into six, all signing their respective parts while breaking down with crumping and breakdancing, showing their best moves as the girls moved their bodies through the guys, moving through the partners as they pressed their bodies against his. The girls pressed their behinds to the guy's back and began to slowly move in different directions while the guy's continued to sing but in the middle, Naruto and Hinata peaked out to the center.

The last notes of the music hit. A capella. Here they went.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" sang the boys, giving Naruto back-up.

_I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
I don't wanna be friends_

Naruto took this part seriously and he was looking at Hinata, but his voice was so loud and good that it projected through the entire gym like he was saying it privately to every girl in there.

He moved a hand to Hinata's face, caressing down the side of her smooth cheeks. She smiled at him as he sang and blushed faintly.

Control yourself, she told herself and got ready for her part. She didn't sang, but more or less sang in melody.

_We're sorry… the number you have reached is not in service at this time.  
Please check the number, or try your call again_

But of course, Naruto wasn't done. Nor was Hinata. The two of them didn't do this after the first rehearsal but they planned it again.

Hinata moved closer to Naruto and lifted up her left leg, wrapping it around his body as she pressed her upper body to his and their lips connected.

It was a heated kiss, almost immediately Naruto slid his tongue into her mouth. She had a gentle touch to her lips, and he couldn't explain how good of a kisser that she was.

He explored every nook and cranny of her mouth, her tongue shyly coming out towards his. During their heated kiss, the boys and girls sang. He even took the libery of sliding his hands up every curve of her porcelain skin.

"I DON'T WANNA BE FRIENDS!"

By the boys, overlapped with,

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA REACH MY TELEPHONE!"

They held out the last notes as the crowd clapped and cheered. Kakashi grinned; they really got popular with that performance. Naruto and Hinata were still kissing. Err. The rest of the group left and they were still kissing.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Neji ran and pried Hinata off of him, dragging her backstage as for a change, Naruto fainted.

* * *

"That was a great performance on Friday, guys!" Kakashi stated, clapping for their performance on Friday that next Monday. They had rehearsals and they just found out that Sectionals was placed for Friday, December 10th 2010.

Right now it was November 16th, so they had a lot of work to do if they wanted to put together a ballad, one piece and then a strong finisher.

"As for Sectionals, they added new rules," he said with a sigh. They never had these when he competed.

"We must open with a ballad. The middle piece must be a capella. And the closer could be whatever."

But Kakashi continued.

"But, we have good news and bad news."

"WHATS THE GOOD NEWS?" asked Naruto rather loudly, causing Kakashi to groan due to his loudness.

"Well, with you 12… we just have enough to go to Sectionals."

"AND THE BAD NEWS?" the rest of the club asked in chorus.

"We don't have enough money for costumes."

They groaned. "So you will have to sell candy, have bake sales, do anything and everything you can to get costumes. But now, you can suggest some ballads. We will work on that first."

Ino perked up. "Mama Do by Pixie Lott. Sang by yours truly." Ino wanted to try out that song so badly.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, let's see it Ino." She smiled and rushed to stage. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black flip flops and a black tank top.

_Uh Oh, Uh Oh_

_Every night I go, Every night I go sneakin' out the door  
I lie a little more  
Baby I'ma helpless  
There's something 'bout the night  
And the way it hides all the things I like  
Little black butterflies  
Deep inside me_

_What would my Mama Do  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)_

_(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)_

_Why should I feel ashamed?  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name  
Here we are again  
It's nearly perfect_

_(chorus)  
What would my Mama Do  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)_

_(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)_

_Ooooooh  
What would my Mama Do?  
Ooooooh  
What would my daddy say?_

_All the things a girl should know  
All the things she can't control  
All the things a girl should know  
She can't control_

_(chorus)  
What would my Mama Do  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)_

_(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)  
(Uh Oh, Uh Oh)_

Kakashi already pulled out a pad and paper and was writing down some things. Ino's was WAY too preppy. Of course, her voice was good, as usual.

But he didn't feel that the song would be appropriate. And of course, how could he find costumes FOR THAT. A big no. But of course, everybody clapped and she sat down.

"Anybody else?" Kakashi asked. He really wanted a guy ballad. There was always a girl one. But, he saw Hinata walk up.

"H-Halo by B-Beyonce…" she said softly and looked up, tapping her hand against the pocket of her blue jeans. She wore blue jeans with rips in them, original color uggs and a brown Abercrombie and Fitch shirt.

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh....._

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh........_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oh.......  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oh......._

Hinata's voice was soothing and calm and very high pitched due to her contralto voice range. It was just like her, calm and soothing. A different voice from Ino's jazzy and powerful voice.

And of course with Ino as the lead lyricist almost all of the time, the group wanted a change. Everybody clapped for Hinata and she blushed faintly as she went back to her seat.

Kakashi liked her ballad more, it was WAY better than Ino's choice and would be a great opener for them. But if she could just project her voice a little more… and hit some certain high notes.

They would have to train her. Ino would. But of course, she wouldn't be happy training the person that stole her solo.

But of course, already up there was Chouji, wanting a ballad. "Ooh, a guy. Go ahead Chouji."

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, were just one big family  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
so please don't please don't please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short  
This oh this oh this is our fate I'm yours_

_Oh I'm yours_

_I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more no more  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours_

It was no lie that Chouji had a nice voice, but this wasn't the best choice for him. The pitch constantly changed in the music and he didn't.

He really did need to learn to go higher or lower at some parts if he really wanted the ballad.

Of course, he needed to match pitch at parts and sustain a volume. He was dying in voice every so often. Seeing that nobody wanted to do so anymore, Kakashi decided to hold a vote.

"Okay everybody. Take out a piece of paper, rip it up. Write the name of the best ballad singer and their song and then place it in this hat," he drew a top hat out of nowhere and held it out. Everybody wrote down and put names into the hat. Kakashi shuffled it up and read.

There were twelve of them so 12 votes.

_Hinata – "Halo"_

_Hinata – "Halo"_

_Hinata – "Halo"_

_Ino – "Mama Do"_

_Hinata – "Halo"_

_Hinata – "Halo"_

_Hinata – "Halo"_

_Hinata – "Halo"_

_Kakashi knew Hinata already won due to having 7/12 already._

_Chouji – "I'm Your"_

_Hinata – "Halo"_

_Hinata – "Halo"_

_Chouji – "I'm Yours"_

**(Everybody voted Hinata except Ino who voted for herself, Chouji who voted for himself and Hinata who voted for Chouji.)**

"Well, it's almost unanimous. Hinata had 9 votes, Chouji had 2 and Ino had one."

"WHAT!" Ino screamed, in an outrage.

"THERE IS NO WAY I CANT BE IN THE BALLAD!" she yelled.

"But Ino… Hinata got more votes," Kakashi explained.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I QUIT!" she stormed out of the room, causing Hinata to cry.

"This show choir is so dysfunctional…" said Kakashi. He looked over to see Sasuke and Kiba involved in a fist fight, TenTen wildly pulling at Kin's hair and trying to stab her and Shino just disappeared!

**(A/N: Yeah. This was abit rushed. R/R)**

**Stop Telephonin a Bad Romance – Lady Gaga (Vocal Eclipse)**

**Mama Do – Pixie Lott (Ino)**

**Halo – Beyonce (Hinata)**

**I'm Yours – Jason Mraz (Chouji)**


	4. Against Us

**A/N: I'm releasing chapters fast :) Proud of myself. Wish I got more reviews though. I'm starting to slowly get into a storyline.**

**Sectionals is not the main focus though. I'm going to add drama in slowly.  
**

All 12 member of Glee Club gathered up in the parking lot on the school on Saturday, and it was six in the morning and of course, they were all tired. But Neji had brought bagels.

Ino cleared her throat, "The reason I brought you all here today,"

"AT SIX O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING" interrupted Naruto rudely.

"Again, the reason I brought you all here today was to scope out our competition for Sectionals. We have Suna, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri High to worry about. And I heard Oto High got a glee club together. This is the largest sectionals in ten years," she said.

Last year it was only Suna, Iwa and Kumo. Konoha didn't have a large enough squad then, Kiri quit halfway and Oto didn't have funding for a show choir. Well, now, they had their budget pass.

"So we need to scope out the competition," finished Ino.

"I see," added Neji.

"But how the hell are we going to visit 5 schools in the course of the day?"

"ROAD TRIP!" yelled Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke in unison.

"W-with w-what c-car?" asked Hinata.

Ino scratched her head now. "I was wondering if Hinata could get us a limo… you know. For all 12 of us…" she looked at Hinata and everybody smiled at her sweetly.

"O-okay.." she said, flipping out her cell phone and calling. Within five minutes, a limo drove up.

"SHOTGUN!" yelled Naruto, but he was pulled into the backseat which comfortably sat the twelve of them, all six boys on one side facing all six girls on another, with leg room and then some snacks.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" asked Sasuke as they took off for Suna. Their plans were to go Suna, Oto, Iwa, Kumo and then take a ferry to Kiri and go back home.

Ino smiled. "We are going to check out our competition of course. We need to see what we are up against. See who has the strongest vocals, dancing, and what else.

Kin spoke up this time. "As you know I used to go to Oto," and of course, she was STILL a spy for them and nobody expected her. Leaking their set list was going to be easy. "And they don't rehearse at the school…" she said, trying to cover up for her school.

"Oh…well," Ino thought.

Dumb blonde, grinned Kin.

"My school show choir was always so good," sighed Temari. "I didn't get in though. There is this new girl that can sing her butt off, Matsuri." And soon, they were off to Suna and ready to hear the rival group.

It was about a half an hour ride to get to Suna High and then they had to find where the show choir practiced. Apparently they practiced in the Auditorium, where there was a stage. The twelve of them snuck into a school, Temari showing them the secret entrances and soon they went in and sat in the back row, wanting to be unseen.

The director was yelling at the group. "GET IT RIGHT! YOU ARE ONE OCTAVE HIGHER, ITOSHII! SATOSHI, GET ON BEAT. YOU ARE A QUARTER SECOND OFF ON EVERY MOVE.

DON'T THINK I DON'T NOTICE. AND MINORU, OH MY GOD IF YOU KEEP THROWING YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT I WILL MURDER YOU. ONE MORE TIME FROM THE TOP."

The eighteen members of the group separated into three groups of six. Each male partner faced their female partner and vice versa. The female was whisper into the male's ear. Vocal Eclipse looked along, freaked out.

_Well, I talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about, Talk about  
Talk about movin_

It was confusing how they sang as at the beginning they all sang together. But then in the second line, the group to the left and they all turned around. Then the group in the middle and they turned around.

Lastly the group on the right and they turned around. Then they all moved into an open area, and sang out the last lyrics , ready to dance. Apparently, this was there closer.

_Gotta move on  
Gotta move on  
Gotta move on_

They had intense dance steps, moving and grooving through the place all over. The girls spun and the guys moved with their partners, in perfect sync and moving their arms and legs.

They swung their heads around their hair following and flowing down their back. The guy's followed by and still sang the bass of the lyrics.

"Damn," said Ino, wideyed.

_Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown_

This part was surprising as well. Won't you take me to, was sang by everybody and then the girl's jumped into the guy's arms. The guy held them up and they sang Funkytown.

Then with the two chords of music, every couple swayed from the right and then to the left. The girls and guy's kept alternating part that they were singing.

But mid-way through the chorus the guy's flipped the girls to the ground and they spun on one foot and jumped up, then proceeded to dance.

_Gotta make a move to a  
Town that's right for me  
Town to keep me movin'  
Keep me groovin' with some energy_

This part was a solo, a girl singing with a jazzy mood in her voice. Her partner, who was easily a skilled dancer, began to pop and lock and groove around her, jumping all around her and supporting her powerful contralto voice as the other groups kept on dancing, not even going easy on a solo and showing all the moves that they could perform.

They did an awesome lift here, the guy's throwing out their hands like a boost. The girls stepped onto it and then did a backflip, while sustaining the note that they were singing.

"Oh," started TenTen.

"My," continued Shino.

"GOD!" screamed Naruto.

This received a glare from the director.

_Well, I talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about, Talk about  
Talk about movin_

Every member of the group now moved their bodies and partners moved together. Everytime they sang their voices got lower and so did their bodies, leaning backwards.

The guy's went first and the girl's followed, in a suggestive position. And then when the last line came, they all snapped their bodies forward and the guy's took a step to the left, the girl's to the right. 

_Gotta move on  
Gotta move on  
Gotta move on_

This part was pretty much a repeat of earlier.

_Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown_

Their finale was incredible. The girl's threw out their arms forward and with every syllable that they were singing, they moved into a different position. And with every word, they moved their hair in another position.

In the background the guy's threw out their hands for spirit fingers and sang "FUNKYTOWN". And this kept on happening, the girl's singing and then the guys, dancing in intricate patterns.

But the line of girls, towards the front of the stage, moved to the left. The guys, behind them, moved to the right. They finished the song exiting stage, but their voice and stage presence still there.

Vocal Eclipse escaped soon after and dove into the limo.

"They are really good…" said Ino, shocked as she opened up a can of Sierra Mist.

"I c-cant b-believe it's p-p-possible to dance like t-that!" she said, opening the can of soda that Naruto was having trouble with and quietly took a bite out of her chocolate chip cookie.

"Although, they do lack in vocals," said Sasuke in an observant voice.

"How so?" asked Ino, confused. She was usually the vocal expert.

"Well," started Sasuke, "you could see that the Matsuri girl, who Temari pointed out, was carrying the Soprano section. You could only hear her. It was as if the other girls sang back-up for her.

And then the six altos, it was the same, except with the girl who sang the solo. The guys, it was the one with red hair." Temari ceased to mention her little brother was that guy.

"I bet you those three are going to get all of the solos," he said. The group looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to eat.

"NEXT STOP… IWA!" screamed Naruto happily. He always wanted to see the rock village.

* * *

They had to travel near a canyon and across a bridge just to get to the rather large school made completely of rock. They looked into the outdoor amphitheater with seats built into the rock walls.

This is where their show choir, the Rock Singers, practiced.

The choir director seemed way nicer then the last. "Let's review our ballad and entrance. Tian?" she asked, pointing to a small and petite girl with sleek black hair that walked up to center stage.

Three muscular guys walked next to her and they lifted her up. She sat on two of their shoulders and her feet rested on the other's shoulder, who bent down a little.

He had her back up straight for perfect posture to sing.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive  
I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive  
I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand, I give it to you  
Now you owe me, all I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

She was a really good singer, but the rest of the choir was nothing special. You could tell that she was the star. Her voice projected out through the entire amphitheater and it was nice and loud.

And everytime she sang 'I'm alive, I'm alive' the three guys holding her spun around in a three hundred and sixty degrees circle and she kept on singing and her voice got even better as she sang.

And every time she sang those same lyrics, some of the group entered. In the choir there was just 16. Four of them already out there.

Three groups of four entered at every time and they jumped out like ballet stars from backstage and they just sustain the background vocals, humming and singing melody and harmony for the soloist to get through her song better.

She belted out the notes, getting stronger as she sang. It was a rock song but it seemed to work, as it was perfect for their theme.

And then their costumes, were weird. The girls wore black leggings, black dancing shoes, black skirts and a white tank top. The guy wore black shorts and a white shirt to match.

Although their dancing was pretty good, it wasn't that up to Suna.

"They aren't going to be a problem," whispered Ino as they finished. The rest of the group was surprised, but Ino saw this all before. Of course, Sasuke nodded and waited until they were back in the limo to say something.

"They have weak choreography and only one good singer. If that girl loses her voice, they are dead." He grinned awkwardly for some reason and they drove away.

Naruto screamed, "TO KUMO!"

* * *

As they arrived at Kumo, they had to drive up and around a mountain to get the the school, literally hidden behind a cloud. A cloud blocked the entrance to the school and the high elevation ruptured their breathing, but they had to sneak into the building to get into the auditorium. And by then, the group was performing a song.

It was rather… suggesting.

_La la la, la la la  
La la la, la la la_

With every la, each group of partners (14 members, 7 pairs) went closer together. The girl ran their hand down the guy's chest and the guy smirked at her.

She turned around and leaned against him, as the la's completed.

_Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside? Oh  
Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'mma buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh_

_Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? Because I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho_

This part was sang by the girl's only and they went higher and lower with their bodies, grinding on the guy as they sang out. They made themselves look seductive and their costumes were also suggesting that, made of leather and lace.

They continued to sing and by the last line, both the guy and the girl swayed their bodies in the same direction, the entire show choir in unison.

_Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, la la la, la la la_

This part sang by the both the guy's and the girls. The girls swung their necks and their hair flew around and they stepped forward, flaunting themselves around.

But the guys soon followed them and slapped their behinds. On the "If you seek Amy" part both times, the guy thrusted himself into the girl's behind and she moaned.

But then the girl's kept on dancing and moving their body in intricate movements and ways. The guy's followed their movements, placing their hands on the girl's waist as she danced and they followed her and her body.

The girls were really doing most of the dancing and singing, and the guy's followed.

But now the girl's threw their backs against the guy's and lowered down to their knees, turning around to face the guy and looking up as the guy's sang now.

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club, oh  
I've seen her once or twice but boy she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way, oh_

_Oh oh, tell me have you seen her, because I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho_

The guy's sang deep and with one voice. When the "where or when" part came, they swung the girl's head from left to right while singing.

They circled around the girl on their knee.

They weren't very good at projecting the voice, but it did sound pretty good. They had the best dancing out of the entire groups.

On the last lyric, the girls got up and got together singing. But then they ripped off their leather top to reveal black sparkly bras.

Then they all moved while they got into the chorus. The girls were throwing down now, moving wildly towards the front of the stage.

_Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me_

_Oh, so what you want about me?  
Oh, but can't you see what I see?  
Oh, so what you want about me?  
La la la, la la la_

They repeated the chorus part here.

_So tell me if you see her  
'Cause I've been waiting here forever  
Oh baby baby if you seek Amy tonight  
Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby_

_La la la, la la la  
La la la, la la la_

They repeated the chorus part again.

_Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_

_Love me hate me, say what you want about me, yeah  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me_

The same thing for all of these three verses happened. The guy's pulled the girl toward them and then pushed her way, sliding to the left then to the right as she followed, moving her hips and head with the guy, who guided her along.

Then on the last verse, the girl jumped on the guy and he held her as she wrapped both of her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.

The guy bounced her up and down while singing and then pushed her off, the girls releasing into a back handspring and they all nailed it.

"Oh my," commented Hinata, surprised. 

_Oh, so what you want about me?  
Oh, but can't you see what I see?  
Love me hate me  
Oh, so what you want about me?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
_

They finished here with a big finish.

"Wow…" they all said to each other, surprised. As they walked back to the limo, they were all surprised.

"They have great singing!" Ino said, worried.

"and hot chicks," added Kiba.

"Swift choreography," added Sasuke, in awe.

"and hot chicks!" emphasized Kiba.

"just a great show choir…" mumbled Shino.

"and hot--" Kiba found himself cut off.

"NO HOT CHICKS!" Kiba was bitch slapped across the face by Ino as they found their way into the limo. So far, in terms of their biggest competition, it was

Kumo (Singing on Cloud Nine)

Suna (Full Impact)

Iwa (Rock Singers)

* * *

They made their way finally to Kiri, where they ended up at a high school auditorium. They filled the back row of the small and cramped room where the show choir was practicing.

So far, they were the largest one. They had 26 kids. And they were named Encore!

"BALLAD! BALLAD! BALLAD!" screamed the director as they all set up. One girl sat on a stool in the center, a spotlight sat on her and shining on her.

The rest of the group was set up behind her like they were ready for a performance, the light not shining on them as the girl got ready. T

he piano did its introduction as the rest of the orchestra played.

Wow, they had an entire pit orchestra! Vocal Eclipse looked along at the group and the girl.

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everbody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's are long.  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this love is easy._

_And when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you._

Her voice matched pitch and went up with the song and you couldn't find any flaw in her performance. Her voice was just loud enough and was harmonizing enough.

Soon the spotlight got bigger and then more people from the background slowly took steps forward, reveal themselves to the stage.

They just looked forward, not saying anything. The girl just kept on singing. And of course, the full group didn't reveal themselves yet.

_When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
and I know im not alone._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you._

More people revealed themselves into the light now, as the girl kept singing the notes. She just had a really nice voice and it wasn't being stopped.

She had a powerful voice and it just kept flowing through the air, withstanding a melody and a harmony.

She was better than most people on American Idol; she really had talent.

Although the other singers were great, she was out of this world.

_You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colours,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!_

_Yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
I look at you, Yeah, Woah._

_You, appear just like a dream to me._

She finished strongly, with the rest of the choir singing "Aahs!" and finally revealing themselves off.

She stood off of the stool and knocked it off of the stage and they went straight into their other routine, which was a rock song.

But Vocal Eclipse soon left.

* * *

That following Tuesday at practice, Ino made an announcement.

"This past Saturday, we visited all of the schools and I listened to their show choirs practice. Our biggest competition is Kirigakure and Kumogakure.

Sunagakure we can beat and Iwagakure is nothing special. We have to work on vocals, as Kirigakure masters in that, and dancing, as Kumogakure masters in that."

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at Ino. "You do know they can accuse us of cheating for spying on them?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "They don't know where from Konoha. Did anybody spill anything?" she examined the crowd.

Naruto raised his hand and turned red. "At Kiri, I sort of wrote… KONOHA RULES on group of lockers… and then a guy caught me running."

"YOU IDIOT!" everybody yelled at him.

Kakashi sighed. "So anyhow. Since I let you guys choose the songs, anybody have any song ideas that we should do for any of our piece? We have our ballad singer, and her ballad could change," he looked at Hinata. He was a little skeptical of Halo. It wasn't much of a love song.

"Anyhow, I've seen a common theme reoccurring at these past show choir competitions. There is always one piece that is rather," he paused, and looked out to his group.

"STUPID?" queried Ino.

"FAST PACED!" yelled Naruto

"SEXY," added Sakura.

"Correct, Sakura," she beamed of correct-ness. "Which is why I have a piece here that is rather… promiscuous?" He handed out the sheet music.

"It's not going to be one of our final Sectional pieces, we are going to have a lot before then. But then we will narrow down our best performances."

Ino raised her hand but then spoke up. "This piece looks rather, disturbing. How will we go about this?"

Kakashi grinned. "Let me get a partner. Best girl dancer… TenTen?" She walked up to him and he grabbed her hand, ready to show them.

Kakashi clapped and got loose, now dancing around TenTen while singing the lyrics, barely glancing at the sheet while doing so.

_How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't have to play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

TenTen shook her body and placed her hands down his chest, moving down with him. Neji gave a glare to Kakashi but TenTen sang along in a seductive voice, moving her body and snapping her now loosened hair.

_You're looking a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_

When she finished Kakashi looked at them. "You see? Something like that. Go wild with the choreography. We can clean it up later. Get in partners. Begin. Vocal leads… Sasuke and Neji.

Other boys, back-up but not back down. Girl leads, Ino and Hinata. Yeah you, Hina, stop blushing. Other girls, same. TenTen and Kiba, lead the dancing. Just go wild.

"And the song is long, so we are going to cut it short to fit into our performance span," he also added.

_How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

The intro started with the guy's standing next to the girls, singing this to them softly. But they were dancing minorly, swaying their hips or moving in place and throwing about their hair to really get into the performance.

The touching between them here was minimal, but the guy was really getting close to her by then.

_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

The girl's sang this part, turning towards the guy's and moving closer to them, inching their fingers down the guy's chest and unbuttoning the top part of his shirt, or if he didn't have buttons, pulling it down and blowing air from her lips to his lips before turning away and prancing off. _  
_

_You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_

The guy's sang this back at the girls, taking longer strides to get near them and then wrapping an arm around their waist, grinning while singing and finishing their part.

_[N:]__ You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it_

But now the girls were moving their body and the guys were behind them, matching their movements while the girls grinded up and down their bodies, just continuing to tease the guys.

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

The same continued through the guy's verse.

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

Now the guy broke away from the girl and ran a hand down the side of her body and then onto her face, caressing her and grinning at her.

But then they had really picked up the dancing here, moving wildly and quickly across while they matched each other's movements, the girls shaking their heads and bodies all around and the guy's following, but moving their limbs and bodies to match to the lyrics.

_ You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute  
_

The girl's slowed down the dancing, walking away as the guy's pounced onto them.

_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_

The guy's sang to the girls now, while they swung their bodies around and the guy's ran hands up the sides of their partner, and moving closer to her while they kept on dancing and swaying through the area, moving in sync.

_Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?_

The girl's matched the dancing, swaying their bodies and moving closer to their guy partner.

They kicked their legs up and wrapped it around the guy, and moved their upper bodies all around in the seductive dancing styles they were used to because of the lyrics.

_Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_

The guy ran a hand up the girl's side and almost slipped into her shirt, but then stopped by the second line.

He then moved his lips closer to her ear, and pushed her back and then pulled her in again. While doing this, they all kept dancing and moving.

The girl's kept shaking their behinds all around and jumping while the guy's followed, making sure their movements were more secure and now backing up into break dancing now.

_Don't be mad, don't get mean_

The guy's sang to the girls, feeling up on them.

_Don't get mad, don't be mean_

The girls jumped up onto the body of the guy's, wrapping both of his legs around their partner and holding onto him.  
_  
Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_

The guy's held the girls now, his hands rising up her body as he bounced her up and down.

_Don't get mad, don't be mean_

The guy's finished while being pounced on by the girls and threw them down, clapping and cheering with each other while moving on through the routine.

Kakashi nodded, "That wasn't too bad. Nice dancing skills, just need to work on some step and sync parts of this number. Of course, with the costumes I'm considering and the girl's dancing like this…" he grinned but you could see the faint hint of smiling in hi voice.

"PERV!" yelled Sakura, throwing a shoe at him.

* * *

Kakashi ducked and nodded, sighed. "Okay, okay. Anyhow, Temari come up here. TenTen… Kin… Shino… Shikamaru. All five of you do a short ballad.

It's because I haven't heard you guy much and I really want to see how you guys sound and mesh with the choir together. Shikamaru, you first."

Shikamaru sighed and stood there in the center, wondering what to sing. He told the piano player what to sing and their notes began and he sighed, getting ready as he sang out.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

His voice wasn't all that bad to be completely honest, but nothing significant about it. But this was one of his better performances, staying on pitch and matching along with the piano pretty well.

* * *

Kakashi pointed at Tenten who gulped and looked forward.

_Coming out your mouth with your blah, blah, blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back  
With the jack and the jukebox_

_I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around, boy, let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at_

_Music starts, listen hot stuff  
I'm in love with this song in the club  
So just hush, baby, shut up  
Heard enough_

_

* * *

_

It was a surprising song, but the only thing that she had in mind. Kakashi realized how her voice was actually distinct from the other girls, stronger and she had more of a jazz sound to her voice. She could be the lead in their a capella number if she really focused on matching pitch and projecting her voice.

Kakashi pointed at Kin.

_I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself

* * *

_

Kin's voice was pretty good for this song, and she also got into it with the movement. She was surprised that they didn't notice that she was Oto's lead last year for their production of The Wiz. She was really holding back now; she could sing Ino into the dust. But while she was singing, she began to snap because she was doing it without music.

He pointed at Temari now.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free_

Temari was seriously having her voice getting sort of high now, singing and unleashing her voice full length. She was using her air to get up there and it surprised Kakashi how good she was. She finished and looked up, getting claps from everybody.

"Damn Temari!" screamed Sasuke.

"T-T-Temari s-should t-take a b-ballad," suggested Hinata.

Kakashi grinned and looked at Temari, who gulped.

**(CREDITS. ARE.**

**Funky Town by ? (Full Impact)**

**All Around Me by Flyleaf (Rock Singers)**

**If You Seek Amy by Brittany Spears (Singing on Cloud Nine)**

**When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus (Encore!)**

**Promiscuous by Nelly Fertaudo ft. Timbaland (Vocal Eclipse)**

**Bad Day by Daniel Powter (Shikamaru)**

**Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha (TenTen)**

**One Girl Revolution by Superchick (Kin)**

**All The Things She Said by t.A.t.U (Temari)**

**R/R :)  
**


	5. Lies and Losers

**(Two new reviews =D I love it. Yay. Thank you Baka of the Funk. And yeah, I'm going to take your idea and add more character development room.**

**By the way, each of my chapters will be spaced out a little in the time frame of the story. This is a week and a half from the last chapter. Sectionals is a couple of chapters away, about a month in story-line frame.)**

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed, running up to her that morning before first period classes at their lockers.

"H-hai Naruto?" she stuttered, turning around from her locker, as she was putting her books in her the day. She finally closed her locker and put the lock on it.

"Uhh… can you help me with my Chemistry homework?" he said, shoving the piece of paper into her hands.

"N-Naruto… you gave me math."

"Oh, here is the chemistry," he dug into his crowded Northface bookbag and handed over a piece of paper, which she looked over and nodded.

"I see… well, do you have free period now?" Hinata had two of them. Naruto didn't notice that he lost his stutter.

"No, I have to take extra classes to keep up the classes I failed last year so I can gradated with my class…" he blushed faintly. He failed Chemistry, World History and Art and had to retake two classes this year, giving up lunch and a potential free period. Then he was going to take the Art class over the summer.

"W-well… M-maybe I can go over y-your house after practice this week and we can l-look over your C-chemistry?" she asked, unsure. It sounded like a date.

"SURE HINA-CHAN!" He hugged her and then walked off, but then tunred around.

"Wait, are you going to practice today?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, always going.

"Because Kakashi said that we are having a competition at Suna today. More like a preliminary for Sectionals. I can't wait!

"R-really?" asked Hinata, hopefully. She didn't realize that it came already.

"Yep," added Naruto. "Plus, we have some awesome costumes, and performances," he grinned.

"Good luck on your ballad!" he added before leaving out. Hinata sighed and leaned against the lockers, sliding down and perking her head up.

She blinked; she had the perfect ballad song. She ran off to tell Kakashi for their competition later today.

Ino scurried down the hallway, to laughter by cheerleaders whispering to each other and giggling. Ino rolled her eyes, pressing her binders to her chest. She was wearing a black and red argyle sweater, black skirt and black leggings along with black Uggs to match with it.

Ino stopped at a cheerleader, tapping her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but what exactly do you find so funny?" she asked, laughing.

"You, your face and your outfit…" the girl scoffed and then snickered, and poured a strawberry slushie onto the front of Ino's outfit.

"That was SO worth it," she chuckled with her friend.

Ino put her hands to her face, tears slowly streaming down her face and the small amount of mascara she was wearing was beginning to smear.

"W-why me!" she whimpered softly, to the laughter of others. Ino was tired of this; completely. She got herself onto one foot and pivoted, taking her fist and throwing it straight into the face of the following girl.

"Oh shit!" cried her friend, backing up and drawing a crowd chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Neither of these girls have been in a fight like this before, so neither knew what to do. But Ino was fed up with the cheerleaders and pushed the girl into the lockers.

The girl slammed back into it and growled, sucking up all the saliva and showing off her perfect teeth. She threw out her foot and hit Ino in the shin.

Ino threw her body towards the girl and slapped her square across the face. While her head impacted to the opposite side, Ino hit the other girl once again with her hand, screaming.

The other girl pushed her away and Ino stumbled downwards, to her feet. Now the cheerleader tackled her, the both of them on the ground and throwing fists and grabbing each other's hair.

Ino rolled on top and grinned, slamming her fists into the girl's head.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" she screamed, only to hear the clearing throat of Tsunade above her, glaring down at her with a sly smile.

"Ino… Ami, come with me," and they soon followed out. Ami had a black eye and her uniform was all ruffed up, an earring was slapped out and her hair all mis-arranged.

There was a faint mark on her face.

Ino had a huge stain running down the front of her shirt and her skirt was ripped partially at the side and her face was bruised from roughing up. She was bleeding at the cheek due to scratching.

Murmurs went on about how Ino won the fight. Ino didn't hide back a smirk.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the rest of his show choir, dressed up for their competition against Suna later. They were waiting for the bus.

The girls were wearing short black satin mini gowns, with a small red sash/ribbon at the hip, acting as a belt for the dress. On their heads were red bows to either tie their hair up, or just to wear stylishly. They all had red dancing flats.

The guy's had black dress shoes, black dress pants and then a red dress shirt, along with black suspenders to go with it. They also had a black bow tie to wear with the red shirt.

"Ino can't compete with us due to getting suspended for fighting." Snickers ensued within the group. She SO won that fight, and they were proud of her (and disappointed.)

"And of course, you need 12 to compete," Kakashi continued, "or else we would have to forfeit our first competition and we didn't want to do that. We trained so hard for this, so," he paused and motioned to Ai, who was dressed in the costume, "we invited Ai to join us.

She will sing back ground vocals and will stay in the back. I arranged all of the partners so that Ai isn't in the front. G

et used to your new partners, though." He sighed.

"And the bus is here! Load in." They followed and got into the yellow school bus that said "KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL DISTRICT" on the side. Onto Suna.

Ai was of course, nervous. She was a short girl, five foot four in complete height. She had crisp dark blue eyes, long and flowing black hair and then complete all-around light skin. Her hair was tied up with the red bow. She was just an alternate for them. She was a dancer and was one of the top singer in the regular choir.

They arrived at the Suna High School and apparently it was a big thing; as their show choir was pretty popular. Everybody seemed to be gathered in the auditorium for it, as all of the seats were packed.

A few Konoha student and parents were scattered along the large room.

They entered from behind and made their way into the backstage area of the auditorium, where Kakashi came face to face with their director, Baki.

"Hello," he greeted Kakashi, putting out his hands.

"Salutations," Kakashi added, shaking hands with him.

"As the home team, we will invite the visitors to go first," he offered. Kakashi gulped and nodded.

"Okay. Give us five?" the fellow choir director nodded and Kakashi went to his group.

"We are on first, five minutes. We will start with Hinata's ballad, lead into our second number. And then we will run backstage, take off those costumes and lead into our next ones.

Lay out your costumes for our finale please. We only have a two and a half minute changing period or else we get a 2.5 point deduction.

Naruto did raise his hand, "How are we scored?" he asked and everybody else also asked in agreement.

Kakashi sighed. "There are, most commonly, 3 judges. 6 at Sectional, Regional and National competitions. Each judge judges you out of 50 points, and then they add up their points.

One judge is for appearance, one is for dancing and the other for singing. Clear?"

They all nodded and saw that their time was limited.

"Remember entrance and everything?" they also nodded and Hinata stepped up, her hair tied up into an elegant bun and framing her face as she put on slight foundation with the help of Sakura.

Soon, they had the performance begin to applause of their name "I welcome you… VOCAL ECLIPSE!"

Hinata walked out slowly onto stage, blinking and looking out to everybody that was gathered into the auditorium. She waited for the chord and moved to the middle of the stage, bobbing her head to the slight jazz of the music.

She had to wait a little for it to continue before she sang.

_When I reach and touch your hand  
Sweet melodies began  
Feeling you, there is nothing that I won't do_

_I'm in love, yeah  
I'm in love  
Love with you, love with you  
I'm in love, yeah  
Now the sun will shine for me and you  
Bring a brighter day _

"OH" sang the background vocals of the now entering girls.

_When I reach and touch your hand, yeah  
_

"Ah, Ah, Ahhhhhhh!" Sang the background vocals of the girls.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, oh, oh yeah_

_I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you  
Hey baby_

_I'm in love with you, I'm in love_

_(Love with you, love with you)_

The guy's entered here, singing the background lyrics along with the girls, creating a beautiful harmony and melody together. _  
_

_I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you_

_Now the sun will shine for me and you  
Bring a brighter day_

_When I reach and touch your hand, yeah  
Oh sweet things in me, oh in my heart  
In my heart, oh_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Once again, more background vocals game from the group all together, Hinata taking a break as the music began to play some more.

She was really killing the song, and in a good way too.

Her voice moved through the air crisply and the crowd was surprised of how big her voice was. _  
_

_Now the sun will shine for me and you  
Bring a brighter day  
I'm in love  
Yeah, I said I'm in love, oh yeah  
I'm in love, oh yeah_

_Now the sun will shine for me and you  
You make me sing sweet  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love witcha baby  
Soooo, oh_

_Now the sun will shine for me and you  
I never dreamed this would come true  
But I love you, I love you, I love you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, I'm in love witchu baby  
Baby, baby, baby, oh yeah  
I'm in love, mmm  
Never felt nuthing that felt this good before  
Only you can open the door  
I love you_

She finished the song here, now the rest of the group in a straight line next to her swaying their bodies gently from the left to the right.

The song was completely jazz and Hinata's voice matched it perfectly, snapping her fingers and matching pitch with the low contralto pitch that the music was set it.

Some people couldn't believe that she could match voice with Mary J. Blige.

She soon joined into her spot in line, bowing her head down right next to her partner, Naruto. Her hair was tied up so it wasn't in her face, and they were ready to start the next song from here.

* * *

The music stopped and they were going to go straight into the next routine. 2…3…4!

The girl's bowed down to one knee to sing. The boys sang back up on their feet.

_Daddy started out in San Francisco,  
Tootin' on his trumpet loud and mean,  
Suddenly a voice said, "Go forth Daddy,  
Spread the picture on a wider screen."_

While singing this part they dragged their hands across their fronts, expressing the wider screen part.

_And the voice said, "Brother, there's a million pigeons  
Ready to be hooked on new religions.  
Hit the road, Daddy, leave your common-law wife.  
Spread the religion of The Rhythm Of Life."_

The girls got up and circled around their partner. This song was more of a focus on the singing rather than the dancing, due to the part of how powerful the lyrics were. Everybody did pretty good on this part.

_And The Rhythm Of Life is a powerful beat,  
Puts a tingle in your fingers and a tingle in your feet,  
Rhythm in your bedroom,  
Rhythm in the street,  
Yes, The Rhythm Of Life is a powerful beat,_

This part was sang mainly by the altos of the group, having to project their voice louder as they centered the choir, their male partner right next to them as she shuffled their feet and swayed their body. The guys sang:

_Go Go Go_

_Go Go Go_

_Tell them everything you know!  
_

They did this on beat, while matching up with the girls. The Sopranos of the group ran across the back, their Tenor counterparts following them while they sang:

_To feel The Rhythm Of Life,  
To feel the powerful beat,  
To feel the tingle in your fingers,  
To feel the tingle in your feet,_

They sang this part at different intervals, matching with the rest of the group, boys and then the altos just to complete it. This part was big, finishing with the girls in the guy's hands, the guy having to hold them in his hands before going on._  
_

_Daddy, spread the gospel in Milwaukee,  
Took his walkie talkie to Rocky Ridge,_

The girl's broke away from the guys now, at the edge of the stage and going onto their singing, singing out the notes while the guy's soon followed behind them, wrapping an arm around their shoulder while singing out their parts.

_Blew his way to Canton, then to Scranton,  
Till he landed under the Manhattan Bridge._

The guy's sang this part now, meeting in the middle with a baritone voice. The bass had to use their air to get higher and the tenor's had to just use all of their willpower to get a lower voice just to match pitch for the sake of the song. While singing, the guy's swayed with the girls.

_Daddy was the new sensation, got himself a congregation,  
Built up quite an operation down below.  
With the pie-eyed piper blowing, while the muscatel was flowing,  
All the cats were go, go, go-ing down below._

Of course, this was a faster part of the song. Within the first line, they were rushing all about stage and moving with each other swiftly.

The guy's moved to the left while the girls to the right and then they alternated positions, before going down into a swift tango-like movement through the entire verse of the song.

The guys were leading while the girl's followed, shaking their hips and bodies to follow with the guy's.

_Daddy was the new sensation, got himself a congregation,  
Built up quite an operation down below.  
With the pie-eyed piper blowing, while the muscatel was flowing,  
All the cats were go, go, go-ing down below._

They repeated the same thing.

_Flip your wings and fly to Daddy,  
Flip your wings and fly to Daddy,  
Flip your wings and fly to Daddy,  
Fly, fly, fly to Daddy,_

This part was soley done by all six boys, branching out to the front of the stage and then flapping their arms as if they were wings while singing out the notes, just doing a soft solo by themselves and without the girls.

But while they were doing this, they were moving from the left to right, swaying while continuing to flap their arms during their singing.

_Take a dive and swim to Daddy,  
Take a dive and swim to Daddy,  
Take a dive and swim to Daddy,  
Swim, swim, swim to Daddy_

This was the soprano part of the song. Sakura, Ai and Temari.

They were singing the parts and moved their arms, spreading them to the sides as if they were swimming, singing high and going sharp on certain notes, piercing high notes on swim while moving backwards and then forwards, to express the fact that they were swimming.

Sakura and Temari had to really carry the part, as Ai didn't known the notes really and how to project her voice. _  
_

_Hit the floor and crawl to Daddy,  
Hit the floor and crawl to Daddy,  
Hit the floor and crawl to Daddy,  
Crawl, crawl, crawl to Daddy,_

This was the alto's part now, stepping up and dropping to the floor and crawling around. TenTen, Kin and Hinata. After Hinata's ballad, everybody was looking forward to her singing

_And The Rhythm Of Life is a powerful beat,  
Puts a tingle in your fingers and a tingle in your feet,  
Rhythm in your bedroom,  
Rhythm in the street,  
_

They stood side by side and kept singing here.

_Yes, The Rhythm Of Life is a powerful beat,  
To feel The Rhythm Of Life, _

They shook their hips together._  
To feel the powerful beat,_

They stopped the ground together._  
_

_To feel the tingle in your fingers, _

They did spirit fingers together._  
_

_To feel the tingle in your feet,_

They wiggled their toes together.

_Yes, The Rhythm Of Life is a powerful beat,  
To feel The Rhythm Of Life, _

They shook their hips together._  
_

_To feel the powerful beat,_

They stopped the ground together._  
_

_To feel the tingle in your fingers, _

They did spirit fingers together._  
_

_To feel the tingle in your feet,_

They wiggled their toes together._  
_

_Flip your wings and fly to Daddy,_

The guys did their part.

_Take a dive and swim to Daddy,_

The girls did theirs.

_Hit the floor and crawl to Daddy,_

The girls did theirs, altos.

_Daddy we got The Rhythm Of Life,  
Of life, of life, of life.  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Man!_

The group danced here, and on the multiple 'of lifes' they threw out their hands and bodies, and moving around wistfully. On the last note, it was loud and so full of life, expressing the fact that it was the rhythm of life as they continued singing and blaring out the finally note.

* * *

They then ran backstage to change. The girls wore either skinny jeans that were light blue, jean short shorts that were light blue, regular jeans that were light blue or a mini skirt that was light blue, and then a red top to go with it. The guy's had regular blue jeans and red tee-shirts.

TenTen had skinny jeans and red tank.

Hinata had skinny jeans and red tank.

Temari had mini skirt and red shirt.

Sakura had short shorts and red off-the-shoulder shirt.

Ai had short shorts and red tank.

Kin had regular jeans and a red shirt.

They got out to stage with twenty-two seconds to spare and got into position for their next piece.

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be_

_Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be_  
_Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be_  
_Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be_

This part was sung by the entire chorus, with their partners and moving to the lyrics behind the song by Black Eyed Peas, shaking their bodies and moving with it, really getting into the music.

The girls circled their bodies while the guys backed them up, but the movements slowed down.

This was going to be a great closer and Kakashi knew it, as just watching how the crowd reacted proved it.

_Imma be on the next level_  
_Imma be rockin' over that bass treble_  
_Imma be chillin' with my mutha mutha crew_  
_Imma be makin' all them deals you wanna do_

_Imma be up in them A-list flicks_  
_Doin' one-handed flips, and Imma be sippin' on drinks_  
_'Cause Imma be shakin' my hips_  
_You gon' be lickin' your lips_

This part was sung by, surprisingly, TenTen. With her solo she jumped out to the front and began to throw down, getting ready to breakdance almost as she swung her body and her arms around, dancing.

In the background everybody else was with their partners. Her partner was breakdancing next to her.

When she sang "Doin one-handed flips," the group was followed by the girls running across the guys, and the guys grabbing them and throwing them over as they did a cartwheel and flip across the area and kept on dancing, shaking their hips and bodies.

Then they circled their heads, flipping their hair as the guys followed them

_Imma be takin them pics, lookin' all fly and shit_  
_Imma be the flyest chick, so fly_  
_Imma be spreadin' my wings_  
_Imma be doin' my thang, do it, do it, okay_

_Imma, Imma swing it this way_  
_Imma, Imma, Imma, Imma swing it that way_  
_This is Tennie Ten and Imma, Imma be here to say_  
_The 21st century until infinity_

TenTen kept on singing in the front, doing her solo while the people in the back did their best dancing, hoping to get the choreography points for their performances.

They kept in sync with their steps, movements and shuffles. TenTen finally finished her singing part and dropped back into the group, followed with her partner and then they kept dancing, breaking down as she did some swift hip-pop moves, yo **(A/N: sorry. Had to do that.)**

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be_

They all sang this now, but the girls jumped into the guy's arms and he grabbed his partner and then turned her over as she turned over, flipping her hair in crazy and heinous directions in a seductive fashion.

But everybody broke out into different positions and the music stopped; they were ending this and making it there onw.

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_

TenTen broke out into singing, taking the lead of this song.

_Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good_

Naruto replied to her singing.

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_

This time it was Kin.

_Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good_

Kiba replied singing.

_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_  
_Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_  
_Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good_  
_Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be_

Now they finished off the routine, all singing while doing the jerk to the music, in perfect sync with their steps and movements when they finally finished with the last note, getting softer and deeper as they progressed through the last round of 'Imma be's' T

hey cheered as the routine ended; they did great.

* * *

Anxiously, Vocal Eclipse (now renaming themselves Vocal Point) stood there backstage waiting as the Sunagakure Show Choir preformed. Currently, they were running through 'Butterfly by Crazytown'. It was their closer. But Kakashi was talking to his group.

"I got some more information on Sectionals. They are changing lots of rules. We have to do three songs in our performance and they shortened change time from 2:30 to 2:20, so you have ten less seconds to change.

The ballad can't be the full song, it has to be shortened. The two pieces, out of them, you can do one a capella and one Broadway tune, or two Broadway tunes, or a custom piece and a Broadway tune."

They all sighed; Broadway? Was that the new theme for this Sectional?

"Yes, Broadway is Sectional's theme. We will talk it about more on practice," he was interrupted by the finishing note of Suna's choir.

To be honest, they were sort of a good choir and pretty much a challenge. The judges came together and deliberated for ten minute at all.

"The scores are…"

He waited for dramatic effect now, glancing over.

"With 144.56 points, VOCAL POINT!" They cheered and jumped with each other.

They had no idea whether it was a good score or a bad score out of 150.00, whether show choirs preformed with higher scores or lower sources but they were proud of themselves.

"And then with 146.22 points, FULL IMPACT!" They cheered and Vocal Point grimaced; they lost!

They clapped anyway as the Suna High Show Choir leaked onto stage and cheered, merely expecting to win.

"AND MOST VALUABLE PERFORMER GOES TO A MEMBER OF VOCAL POINT, TENTEN ZHOU!" He announced and TenTen smiled, cheering as she moved out into the stage, collected her plaque and then went back to her team, cheering.

"I can't believe it!" she cheered, passing it around through her teammates, Kakashi nodding at it. He watched her and she did perform exceptionally well and tried her ass off today.

He sighed and looked at his disappointed show choir, they did really expect to win. But he wasn't going to let it spill to them that most teams who perform great and without flaw get on average a 145.33. He sighed, they lost by a 1.66 margin. Those could be any sort of deductions, but he what they were from.

Kin's stumble on the flip.

Hinata was a half-octave too high on her ballad half of the time.

Shino was partially off-pitch.

Naruto barely opened his mouth for Rhythm of Life.

How Ai couldn't dance and just swayed in the background and had to be held on every lift.

He sighed but clapped them on anyway. They would need a lot of improvement before Sectionals. He had a home competition scheduled against Iwa in a week.

* * *

Sakura and Ino softly whispered to each other during Kakashi's English class. "I can't believe that we lost," said Ino.

"We would've won if I was there," she said confidently, throwing her hair, which she let out, behind her head.

"Yeah… all Ai did was sway and she couldn't sing," mumbled Sakura, glaring at the girl from across the room. As far she knew that was the reason why they lost.

Kakashi peeked up from his orange book. "Yamanaka, Haruno. Back to work."

"H-hai," stuttered Ino before working again. Sakura was done.

* * *

"Kin? Did you get the set list yet?"

"No… they are being so complicated! They aren't just letting out what songs we are performing yet."

"Ugh. You grew attached to them didn't you?"

"NO! I DID NOT!"

"Well I saw that stumble on the lift. That pretty much was about .5 of the points out the 1.66 they lost by. It would've actually been close if you didn't do that."

"I know, they are actually getting talented," sighed Kin.

"Do you know the ballad, though?"

"I know it's going to be Hinata singing Impossible by Shontelle. I saw her giving her final choice to Kakashi . And the costumes for the first one are a pink dress with black polka dots and satin sash for girls, and black dress pants, shoes, pink shirt and black tie for guys. Along with pink bow tie."

"Interesting. Talk to you later."


	6. Sectionals

**(I've decided to change how this works. For sectionals, I'm only going to have Suna, Konoha and Oto. Kiri, Kumo and Iwa will have their own sectionals and regionals would be the winner of that sectional, this one, and then one with other countries like Kusa, Ame, Taki, Yuki, etc. and then regionals, and then nationals. So yeah.)**

They were happily cheering from their last rehearsal before Sectionals tomorrow, which was on a Saturday.

Vocal Point were doing so good right now, hitting all of their notes and perfecting their last choreography before Sectionals came.

They knew that Suna was the favorite to win, winning last year by automatic because Oto nor Konoha had a squad.

ut of course, they were the only squad with actual history. And now, they had TWO schools in the general section to worry about.

Hinata grinned as the girl's stepped into the locker room. Glee was allowed a small section of the locker room for clothes, dancing shoes and then uniforms and were allowed shower space.

"I can't believe I hit the high C!" she chanted happily, stepping into the steamy showers.

Her ballad wasn't flawed for once, and of course, Ino was finally getting over the fact that she didn't have the ballad.

"Yeah, congrats Hinata," Ino complied while lathering herself with the soap, glancing at the lilac-haired girl to her left, Sakura slipping into the showers next.

"I'm so nervous, but damn Hinata, ever since you changed your ballad up, you've been doing really great." Now that there set list was in place, the group was happy with it.

"But we do need to work on our closer," TenTen hinted while she stepped into the showers. They were doing their best but they just weren't perfect yet.

There were certain dancing steps that they had to work on. And on their a capella piece, the altos had to match pitch.

"Agreed," finally pitched in Temari. She grew weary of the fact that it was just tomorrow. As a team, they were staying the night in a hotel and the coach bus was picking them up from the hotel in the morning after they ate.

This year, Sectionals was being held in Fire City, the capital of the Fire County.** (A/N: Yeah instead of countries, they are counties.)**

Although Suna was in Wind County, it's alliance with Fire County and close location put them in the section, along with Oto which is technically in the Fire County, but within the Township of Rice Fields, where Oto is located.

They still had about an hour ride. Kin finally pitched in after a moment of silence.

"On our entrance during Hinata's ballad, we need to work on stepping silently. We are clacking a lot and some of the boys are off sync," she finished while coughing between a name, which the girls deciphered as Naruto.

"Of course, the boy is a little TOO hyper," finally finished Sakura, causing Hinata to blush.

The boy had to go in first to be next to Hinata, her partner for the next piece.

"I'm so happy I got a solo in that piece," sighed Temari dreamily. The song mainly consisted of solos, but the rest of the group provided back-up vocals softer and just to sort of carry the main vocalist for that part of the song.

Temari, Shikamaru and Sasuke had solos during that song.

Sakura curtly finished and wrapped herself in a towel before dressing in short shorts and an oversized dark blue tee-shirt. "Well I'm going to head to the hotel," she said.

Her finishing led to the other girls to do so, besides Kin who stayed back and said she had to head home for stuff. Of course, she had to do a plan.

* * *

"I'm sorry Vocal Point," she said carelessly while she slipped into the unlocked choir room. She was disguised with camoflauge cargo pants, dark sneakers and a hoody with the hood on.

She already jammed the camera with gum, but just to be safe. Kakashi was probably in the locker room still; the guy's took forever.

She broke into the dresser where the uniforms were and she withdrew a pair of scissors, a grin coming across her face. She snipped at Ino's dress; teaching the whore right.

She continued to cut until the dress designed curtly for Ino ripped straight in half. She took out some whipped cream with her, spraying all of the costumes for the performance tomorrow.

She took the dress shirt of Sasuke's and ripped it's collar off and then proceeded to rip off the zipper of Naruto's pants. She popped the strap for all of the girl's dresses and lined them with more whipped cream.

Feeling that it would be suspicious if her costume was left alone, she grinned at it and ripped it in half.

And then her not showing up tomorrow and going straight to Oto; so that they didn't have a 12th person and couldn't compete in Sectionals was the icing on the cake.

Kin went home and had video tapes of Oto's choir practices in order to learn their routines. She wondered how surprised they would be when they found her singing that ballad. Oh well. She skipped off merrily.

"Hurry up Naruto, I need to get the costumes!" screamed Kakashi in the locker rooms, watching as Naruto hopped around, trying to slid the skinny jeans a size too two onto his muscular legs.

"GRRR! BLUE!" he screamed and sat on the table, sliding up the jeans onto his legs.

"Aah…" he said of relief. Sasuke, who was waiting for him, glared as he slid a navy blue tee shirt over his muscular frame, slamming his locker which was filled mainly with football stuff from the season.

They soon left without a word, wanting to get into Sasuke's car and get to the hotel soon enough for their lock-in before Sectionals.

Kakashi wanted to make sure nobody was late or anything for Sectionals, so he forced them to be there.

While he walked back into the choir room to collect their uniforms, set list, sheet music for review and his car keys he cringed and froze at the destruction and the shattered window.

But of course, a single piece of cloth ripped from Kin's cargo pants remained there. Kakashi felt the need to yell…. They didn't have any costumes for tomorrow.

* * *

He sighed and got into his Silver Honda Civic and drove off to the hotel to tell the kids that they had to withdraw from the competition.

"And Kin isn't here either," added Sakura while looking around, defeated at the fact that they had NOTHING to wear for both routines.

"SHE DID THIS! I NEVER TRUSTED THAT SOUND BITCH!" yelled Naruto angrily, smashing a vase nearby. It's shattering noise called everybody to cringe.

"Y-yeah," agreed Hinata. "S-she was n-never really into s-s-singing and always l-left in a h-hurry," Hinata finished. That bitch was going down.

Although she still stuttered, her voice was determined. She was going to sing her ass off.

Kakashi sighed.

"You do also realize that we are one person down for tomorrow?" added Neji, sitting down onto a chair.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Sakura.

"This sucks eggs," murmured Chouji, placing his face into his hands and sniffling; he was on the verge of crying.

Hinata was already, her face read and tears slowly streaming from her eyes as Naruto held her frame within his muscular hands, she crying into the fabric of his cotton orange shirt.

For once, Neji didn't seem to mind. He had too much disdain to care right now.

"I refuse to have Ai," sternly refused Sakura, turning her head to prove her point.

"But we have to Sakura," Kakashi said. Others agreed although they didn't want the girl to perform with them, she would cost them Sectionals so much that it would hurt.

Plus, they were missing an alto. She was soprano.

"Anybody with siblings or friends or anything that could sing? We just need them to sing their part in harmony and just sway. For dance steps, they will take Kiba and simply just move to the back and he'll lead.

Everybody looked around and started to think.

They would need a girl and Hinata immediately thought of Hanabi, but the girl wasn't in high school yet and her voice wasn't fully developed, and she was pretty short for Kiba.

Kakashi immediately struck a thought, "I think I have somebody." He was thinking about Anko; a friend of his that now ran a gym.

She never graduated high school and was his age, so if she re-enrolled by tomorrow… but that wasn't possible. "Wait, I don't," he sighed in final defeat.

Sasuke cringed; he did have somebody… a stalker of some sort. She had an OKAY voice and he knew her from his family business trips and she did go to Konoha High.

But Kiba interrupted him loudly.

"MY SISTER IS A SENIOR…" That was great, except for the fact that she couldn't sing that well.

Kakashi told Kiba to call her and pretty much try to beg her to join them for a while. Kiba went outside into the hallway to talk while they all waited with anticipation, can't believing that they actually have a shot at it after coming so close to losing their chance. Sectionals started at noon, but they were getting there at like ten to eleven, and were getting ready and everything.

Plus, there were opening ceremonies of all sorts and they were leaving at eight in the morning.

Kiba walked back in with his head hung now. "W-What did he say?" Hinata asked softly, sniffling from crying beforehand.

"YES!" Kiba chanted, doing a fist pump.

"But what are we going to do about costumes?" asked TenTen.

"DESIGN THEM!" chanted Ino, Temari and Sakura in unison.

The guys looked at each other, a bit skeptical of the decision. They had to make two sets of costumes for each person on their squad. There was no way they could do so.

But Kakashi was going to improvise.

"Does everybody have just plain old blue jeans?" They all nodded.

"Okay, run home and get two pairs of those. We will add rips in them. Also, bring a white, just a plain white tee shirt. We will tye-dye them. That will be for our first performance. Our finale, I can pull something through. Just try to get some rest. I ordered a pizza," finished Kakashi.

He walked out into the hallway and began to type some things into his Blackberry. His friend, Kurenai, ran a clothing label. She could get them some free suits and everything in time for the performance.

The pizza soon came with four pies and two pints of soda, one orange and one grape while the group began to eat.

"So how many of you are nervous?" asked Ino, taking a bite into her pizza while examining everybody who just nodded, said yes or raised their hand.

"We shouldn't be nervous, we got this in the bag!" chanted Naruto a little too loudly as he downed his cup of orange soda in a single gulp.

"Dobe, don't underestimate Suna nor Oto. Oto may be small but they have good songs, and they may have our set list from what Kin did.

nd of course, Suna isn't the same choir we faced from beforehand," replied Sasuke.

"Confidence is key," spat Naruto before Sasuke really even finished. Sasuke glared and Naruto grinned in victory.

Kiba continued to chew onto his slice, "Of course. It's going to be weird dancing with my sister. I need a new partner!" he screamed.

"Of course, I think we are all of need in a partner change," said Sasuke, glaring at TenTen.

"What Sasuke? Just because you can't lift me high enough with your fake muscles is not my fault. I make my body light, I point my toes and I do my best to stick my landing with your lack-luster carry!" she spat at him.

"I say we have a partner draft," suggested Temari, shrugging.

"Okay," said Ino. "Since I am one of the best singers here, I get first pick. And I pick Sasuke. Not only because of his looks and strength, but his strong voice compliments mine.

It's pretty much the same routine with different partners," also added Ino.

Hinata stepped up and said sternly without a stutter, "I will continue to pick Naruto-kun."

Sakura sighed, "I'll take Neji. He's not a total waste and he is one of the better singers in his vocal register…" she moved next to him.

Three groups down.

TenTen pretty much tackled Kiba. "I take this guy," both of their breakdancing together made an awesome group.

Shikamaru settled for Temari, leaving Shino to have Hana, which was perfect because they were the same heights.

* * *

Show Choir Sectionals WASN'T a big event; not many people knew what a show choir was or that there were sectionals for it being held in Fire City.

Tickets were two dollars for admission and frankly, it wasn't packed by the time Vocal Point arrived.

There were three backstage sections, one which they occupied, and the others by Full Impact and Harmony's Angels.

They were currently sitting down and waiting to see what turn they had. Hana had also arrived and their uniforms were laid out in front of them.

The official came into the room smiling, "Vocal Point?" They all nodded and put in yes', except Naruto who jumped up and yelled "BELIEVE IT!"

"Okay, you drew number three." He then walked out. They were the last ones to compete, and they found out that Oto was performing first and Suna was second in the line-up.

They all stared at each other, pretty nervous for once. "Oto is going up soon," Kakashi said and walked towards the door. "Let's watch".

**(A/N: Yeah… They aren't important enough to have their entire routine explored in depth so I'll post the songs. Oto performed,**

**BALLAD: Imagine by John Lennon**

**A CAPELLA: We Are The World by Michael Jackson**

**FINALE: Tonight from West Side Story**

**Suna performed,**

**BALLAD: Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley**

**A CAPELLA: Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo (Heartbreaker) by Rolling Stones**

**FINALE: You Can't Stop the Beat from Hairspray.)**

The stage went pitch black as Hinata entered the stage. The soft and petite steps of her white ballet flats made no sound and it was as if she was never there.

She had foundation on, with slight make-up, powder, lip gloss and then mascara and glitter to contrast her face.

She sat there and still nobody saw her until the spotlight shined on her, caressing her violet locks and showing off her body as she brought the microphone to her lips, keeping her back straight and erect to straighten out her diaphragm.

The beginning chords of the piano started.

_At last, my love has come along_

There was a long pause after last, which Hinata swayed her upper body with the music, expanding the note as she finished singing, onto the next line and added her own special beat to it, yet staying with the music and trying to project her voice as loud as she could.

She needed to realize that it was Sectionals and it was either go big or go home.

_My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

There was yet another pause after are, singing in her lower register to match the soft and gentle beat of the piano, the pianist playing the notes professionally and hitting them at the right times, keeping Hinata on beat and on task.

She wasn't focusing on the crowd, but a point behind the crowd.

If she sang to that, her voice would expand even past them and she would get points for that.

And she made her voice really big on the following line, getting higher but moreso louder.

The jazzy beat of the music after it caused her to shake her body and really get into it.

_Oh, yeah, at last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
The night I looked at you_

She continued singing now, looking up and singing the name sake of the ballad, At last, and continuing to sing out the song to the beat of the piano, getting more jazzy as the piano increased in jazz.

She sang with the same breathing dynamics as in the song, although her breaths were short and curt and unexpected in the line and then finally made her voice become big again as she sang the last line of this part of the song._  
_

_I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own_

This part was really long on the part that so many quarter breaths seemed to be inbetween every single word that Hinata sang, and this time her voice was softer, but the volume at which she sang wasn't softer then she was.

But this was the cue for all of the girls to enter.

From the left, Sakura, Ino and Hana sashayed into the area, shaking their hips and bodies at matching times and their steps in perfect sync and silent.

On the opposite side, Temari and TenTen both did the same, taking spots to the lfet and right of Hinata in their entrance orders. They just stood there like porcelain statues.

_I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known_

Hinata's voice was getting bigger now, and expanding and getting more jazzy and mature as she sang, matching with the pressing of the piano keys while Hinata smiled.

This was a cue for a boy entrance, expanding the 'I' that she had to sing into several long notes, the guys took a quick entrance with silent steps right behind their female partner, keeping their heads down.

All of them wore blue jeans, white sneakers and tye-dyed shirts.

_Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast_

Her voice was getting softer and higher as she progressed, but the volume got louder.

Her voice worked in intricate ways, but she sang in a gentle and forming way that Ino couldn't, Ino sang way too powerful for this song, which came in soft spasms and waves, the music and notes ebbing like waves.

inata continued on singing and the crowd was obsessed with her voice. Kakashi was even surprised with how big she was singing this, probably determined by the fact that Kin tried to put them down.

_And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine  
At last_

The first line that she sang was soft and progressed softly through the air, every pair of partners swaying together in unison, the boys next to the girls and spaced out a little on either sides of Hinata. Her next line got stronger, with the middle words getting higher in octave and power, but then depressing in power the next second.

Now here were the final words of the ballad as the background people stopped and the final chord of the note was hit as Hinata threw her voice out and blew out the stage with her loud voice and completing the song with claps by the crowd.

She backed off into her partner, Naruto, and they waited for the music to stop.

* * *

The girls moved to the front and began to stomp in rhythm, chanting. "All the ladies in the room stomp or slap your hands against your thighs!" They screamed out, getting into it.

The guys moved opposite of them and clapped, and then did it again. "Now, all the men in here clap your hands opposite of them."

It created a nice boom-boom-clap beat behind the music as the group got together, looking at each other with a grin as Sasuke took center stage, wrapped his thin ivory fingers around the microphone and sang.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place_

_Singin'_

They all sang together, while the crowd did as they did and the group moved around while still keeping the nice boom-boom-clap background to the song.

Sasuke sang it in a nice bass voice, and kept the silky mood to it.

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

The group was really happy with this part of the song, singing it out and combining it with their loud voices to match with the loud form that it was actually sang in by Queen, over-powering the beat of the boom-boom-clap.

They did it again, moving together as their voice projected through the air and into the crowd, who was really happy about the song that they could relate to.

Shikamaru stepped up and clapped as he sang into the microphone on the stand in front of him.

_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place_

He sang it in a nice tenor voice to contrast Sasuke, holding out notes and not taking breaths in the right place to increase the really changed pitch of his voice.

With no music to guide him, it allowed him to sing in any registered that he pleased to. Of course the dancing in the background was mainly moving around while sustaining the boom-boom-clap beat.

_We will we will rock you_

This was sang by the show choir together, all of them singing it out and matching pitch of the music together and their voices matched with the crowd, who were pleased with the song.

Although the rival teams didn't sing and glared with how much crowd that Vocal Point was gathering.

_Singin' _

Shikamaru sang this over everybody else.

_We will we will rock you_

This was sang by the show choir together, all of them singing it out and matching pitch of the music together and their voices matched with the crowd, who were pleased with the song.

Although the rival teams didn't sing and glared with how much crowd that Vocal Point was gathering. After this, Temari skipped to the center and got onto one knee and threw her head back, singing.

_Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place_

Temari sang this, getting into this and singing out, often switching between an alto voice and a soprano voice just to finish the song off with the last solo greatly.

Suna glared at how their former lead singer felt so much at home in the new rival choir of Konoha. Especially her brother, Gaara, who wanted to join them so badly, watched on in envy as they finished off their routine strong.

_Singin'_

_We will we will rock you_

_Singin'_

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you _

The group finished off their routine with strong singing and then even stronger movements, stopping with the boom boom clap beat while the crowd just did it and they got with their partners and got into a soul-train line on stage, moving from left to right with each other alternating, showing how into the music they were, while still singing on beat and on pitch.

They kept on singing this until the last one, when they came apart from each other and onto the end of the stage, holding hands with each other and lifting it above their heads as they sang out the last note, signaling the crowd to stop with the beat.

They sang the last one unaccompanied by anything or anybody. The crowd cheered as they rushed backstage for a neat change.

* * *

The girls' emerged wearing a strapless satin little black dress made by Nicole Miller. They were accented with champagne-colored ballet flats, jewelry and then a ribbon in their hair of the same color. They put their hands on their hips and smiled at the crowd in a ballet line.

The guys wore black dress pants, black shoes, and a champagne colored shirt, alongside a black tie. The guy's followed behind and the music started with them singing.

_I'm watchin' Sis  
Go pitterpat. _

Right here were two musical notes where the girls moved, shaking their hips from left to right with the same movement.

_Said,  
I can do that,_

The same two chords came along and the guys danced after singing, and stepped forward twice in unison to the beat and with each other.

_I can do that._

Now this time both of them did this at the same time, but they both did in direction to each other so that the groups could get closer to their dance partners that lingered a little far away.

_Knew ev'ry step  
Right off the bat._

The same thing happened with the two chords and now the girls shuffled their feet, moved their hips and did something with their arms, waving it in the air.

_Said,  
I can do that,_

The guy's repeated the same thing with the two chords, jerking their legs and their bodies together.

_I can do that._

The boys and the girls did this together now, moving towards each other so that the boys and the girls were in match. The boys were behind them and snaked an arm around them, ready for the intense dancing to come after this.

_One morning Sis won't go to dance class  
I grabbed her shoes and tights and all,  
But my foot's too small,  
So,  
I stuff her shoes  
With extra socks,  
Run seven blocks  
In nothin' flat.  
Hell,  
I can do that,  
I can do that._

This part of the song was both singing and dancing, the guys singing while having to guide the girls who moved their heads from left to right as he guided them all around stage and swung her from the left to right as she moved her legs and body in movements never seen before, her legs snapping in place from one movement to another with the background music played by the pianist.

The guy's spun the girls off from them while they sang the last two verses, the girls joining into a kickline together, swinging their legs in unison while the boys did some 50s dance moves, like the jitterbug.

But right now was an instrumental with lots of dancing. The guy's moved to their girl partner, who swung their bodies straight into the guy's arms.

Now they were scattered across the stage in positioning. And the girls had their bodies swung across the arms of the guy, and landed onto their feet while shaking their hips left to right with the beat.

The guys moved around them for another lift move, holding their hips and moving to the right while they lifted up the girl and lifted her overhead and then down to the floor, as she branched out from him, with complete dancing as the guys moved back into a line and the girl's in one as well.

More dancing ensued, now they were having a freelance period of time.

Hinata ran across the stage and threw her body, getting into three straight cartwheels onto the stage while Ino threw jazz hands and moved her body.

Sakura twirled her body and TenTen began breakdancing with Kiba and Naruto, going freestyle with it as Hana began shaking her hips, with her hands on her hips and just having fun with it.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and danced with her, smiling for once as he kissed her on the cheek and Neji did a headspin while they got into another segment of dancing, now all of them getting onto their feet and with partners.

Girl's faced guys and the crowd and the guy's faced girls and the curtain.

The guy wrapped his arm around her waist and they began to ballroom dance, now moving their feet together on the ground, tapdancing with their movements.

The guy kept on doing this, throwing the girl in the air while she tapped on her landing, the guy's freestyle dancing while tapping and the girl's moving over to him while tapping.

It created a noise of tap that the crowd enjoyed. The music was slowing down but increasing with intensity, while the partners continued to tapdance with each other, hitting their feet against the floor while moving throughout the stage.

Next came yet another lift, the girls diving like a swan into the guy's arm.

The guy would catch them with his hands open and swing around, tapping his feet against the floor while he threw her onto the next guy, who held her and for a moment, they switched between partners and kept on dancing and throwing down.

_And all thanks to Sis'_

The guy's sang while the girls continued to move and spin around.

_I can do_

All of the guys ran across and did a cartwheel, followed by a frontflip and landed, the girls doing a pirouette straight into his arms, as he held her in his hands and lifted her up high.

_THAT! _

Now, of course, all of the groups were gathered in the front row of the stage in Fire City, called Fire City Theatre, and were waiting for the guy to come onto stage.

Everybody was still buzzing about all of the performances and Vocal Point was proud of themselves because of how good they performed today.

Hinata's breathtaking ballad, followed by their strong and crowd-moving We Will Rock You and completed with a not-so-long dance number of "I Can Do That" from Chorus Line.

* * *

Of course, they were going to start with petty awards first.

"Winner to the Show Must Go On award, with the longest routine to go, SUNA'S FULL IMPACT!" They cheered and collected their plaque.

"Winner to the Dance, Dance, Japan award, with the best dance routine, KONOHA'S VOCAL POINT!" They cheered and Ino ran up to collect the plaque.

"Winner to the Most Valuable Performer, MVP, award, goes to HINATA HYUUGA OF KONOHA'S VOCAL POINT!" Hinata blushed and went up to get her award, cheered and then went back to her seat.

"Now, for the scores…"

"Placing third with a score of 142.77… OTO'S HARMONY'S ANGELS!"

"Placing second with a score of 145.92… SUNA'S FULL IMPACT!"

"Placing first with a score of 146.00… KONOHA'S VOCAL POINT!"

Konoha cheered and began to hug each other and they ran onto stage to collect the large trophy and then gold medals that came along with it.

They were going to regionals! Suna was crying, losing by 0.08 and Oto wa watching along enviously.

Although it wasn't a great score altogether, it was better than the Suna competition and really classified them as a good show choir!

THEY DID IT!

Tears streaming down their faces and hugging each other while holding the trophy they engaged into one last song together.

_I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through_

_We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions We are the champions  
No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions of the world_

_I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all_

_But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose_

_We are the champions my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'cause we are the champions of the (world)_

**(At Last by Etta James (Hinata)**

**We Will Rock You by Queen (Vocal Point)**

**I Can Do That from Chorus Line (Vocal Point)**

**We Are The Champions by Queen (Vocal Point)**

**A/N: Yay. Sectionals is over. Now starts the new arc of the story; The Quest to Regionals. The choir welcomes try-out!**

**Now you can offer OCs to the stories! Here is what you do.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**School: Konoha, Kiri or Ame (they are going to be the schools in regionals.)**

**Vocal Range: Bass, Tenor, Soprano, Alto**

**Audition:**

**I need two girls for Vocal Point, Hana is only temporary and Gaara wants to join and he needs a partner. And then these other OCs will go to Kiri and Ame.) **


	7. Proposition

**A/N: Well are you ready for the back chapters? More sub-plots. More character interaction. More challenges. More songs. This is very short by the way as a prologue to the newer chapters. **

Kakashi was currently grading tests for his History class in silence. Tomorrow would be their first glee rehearsal since their win at Sectionals.

Even he was surprised over what happened, but it was natural that they will be excited for it. He was thinking of giving them the week off, but Ino's constant protests of how Kiri practiced every day for hours on end and that if they wanted to win they had to be better.

He soon moved over to another test on his papers. Naruto... half of the exam was blank.

He knew that if they were failing a class they couldn't be in glee club and at the moment he was borderline passing. A bad test would be horrible for him.

Taking out the score key, he looked over the answers and frowned before writing a large "66" on the top. At least it could keep him in the passing range.

Kakashi was interrupted by a voice in the hallway. Oh no... she was here! In walked in a tall and thin lady with perfect blue eyes and long blond hair. Her name was Mei, Mei Terumi.

Also known as the director of rival choir, Kiri's Natural Talent, renamed for the sake of Sectionals.

They plowed through Sectionals with a 148.76 with their awesome remake of Bohemian Rhapsody. The other schools couldn't even come close to their rather fast paced and speed routine.

Kumo came in second and Iwa in third. If Vocal Point was in that competition they would've placed third, just in front of Iwa.

"Mei, what do you want?" he asked while raising his eyebrow, rather interested. If she was here to steal Ino again he was going to call the cops. (Last time they punched out Sakura and then threw Ino into a bag. Luckily he was there the entire time.)

She sat on his desk and knocked all of Kakashi's papers onto the ground, folding her legs seductively.

"I have a proposition for you," she said while winking moving closer to put her hands on his cheeks, tapping them slowly as she saw the blush slightly visible under his mask.

"What is it this time?" he asked impatiently, referring to the time where she was willing to trade three of her best dancers for Ino. But their best singer and nearly best dancer was too valuable to give up.

She set the tone for the rest of the choir believe it or not.

"As you know, Kiri's budget didn't pass. Mainly because we focused too much on our show choir which were National Champions the last three years for a threepeat."

She made sure to put emphasis on this. "But non-choir kids got tired of being neglected. Apparently we pulled out of the art fund or something and they were on strike and then the budget was cut."

Kakashi smiled, as this gave them the chance to win. All they had to do was beat Ame's choir and that was their ticket to Nationals!

But he felt something else coming on.

"But after we won Sectionals, you know who replaces us? Second place. So Kumo will be competing." Kakashi felt that if they tried they could top Kumo if they put up their best performance.

"But I was going to transfer a bunch of my students to Konoha High School and then we merge our choirs to form Vocal Talent - a ploy on our choir names.

Or Natural Point if you feel for that. So then my kids get to compete and you go to nationals. It's a win-win."

Kakashi couldn't help but comply that it was their direct ticket to Nationals. With the help of the best choir in the country for the last three years they would be unstoppable.

But wouldn't that seem a tad bit suspicious? Almost the entire Natural Talent Show Choir transferring to Konoha High to join Vocal Point.

"No." Kakashi said sternly.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a grin and brushed her yellow hair behind her head, moving to sit onto his lap and stroke his chest affectionately. From her purse she pulled out a CD.

"Because if you dont, Ame Rain Dancer's are going to smoke you," she pulled his MacBook closer and slid the CD into the sleek entrance as the vide showed up from the Sectionals competition between Ame, Taki, Kusa and Hebi.

He tuned in interested.

"Ready for their grand finale, Ame's Rain Dancers!"

A girl jumped forward in the midst of everybody.

Baby look at me

And tell me what you see

You ain't seen the best of me yet

Give me time I'll make you forget the rest

I got more in me

And you can set it free

I can catch the moon in my hands

Don't you know who I am

Her voice was beautiful and harmonic at the same time and while she sang her heart out into the microphone, he noticed how exotic and beautiful their costumes looked.

Meanwhile in the background the girls were jumping around like beautiful ballet performers and the guys swooping around and tossing them into the air.

"REMEMBER MY NAME!" she yelled, easily piercing the high note that Hinata was working over a month to hit.

"Fame!" they all sang in the background with a soft-sounding yet loud enough voice that background vocals were supposed to be.

I'm gonna live forever. I'm gonna learn how to fly

Everybody sang "High" following her vocals and in the air randomly a couple of kids started flying around the area while still singing, causing Kakashi to be amazed.

They were on harnesses, that was easy to tell. But the aerial choreography was amazing.

She shut the laptop and grinned at him. "You see what you will be up again? They scored a little bit less then us and we always bring it. We were holding back at Sectionals because we knew that we would blow Iwa and Kumo.

But they, they are a threat. They want to go to Nationals and they could win if given the chance. Which they are. You guys are trash and Kumo is. Without taking this deal you are giving them a direct ticket to Nationals, and you dont realize it."

Kakashi still had to think about everything. If he was being realistic without the help of Natural Talent, they would be trashed. No... just bombed all together.

But, he wasn't completely pulled.

But Kakashi was soon silenced by Mei pulling onto his shoulders and pressing her lips against his. Almost immediately he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth as Mei did as well, Kakashi grabbing her hands and roughly placing them on his back as she explored her hands, Kakashi rubbing his hands up the side of her tight white blouse and moving them slowly up to her chest.

Before Kakashi knew it they were plastered on his desk and out of breath. "You," he panted, "got me," he panted again. "Deal..."


	8. Platnium Harmony

Kakashi was surprised by the low number of kids that sat in the choir room. He was sitting at usual place at the piano bench. "Where is everybody else?" he asked, worried. They needed them for future routines and without them the choir was a mess. Some people had more dancing skills and others had other skills. Right now he only saw eight kids gathered. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, TenTen and Ino.

"They quit," replied Sakura, disappointed. Kakashi raised his eyebrow in suspicion and quickly looked at Ino who put her hands up in defense and the sad look on her face made him feel that she had no hand in this. But what caused them to quit? That is what he was wondering.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, very curious because then their choir would be mostly Natural Point. Already they were going to be outnumbered by the twelve Kiri performers that Mei was bringing in. In total that put them at 20 choir members in the future. But still, he hadn't broke the news to the remaining members of the choir.

"Well lets see," started Sasuke, "Chouji didn't like it. Shikamaru never liked singing or dancing and has to go to the Chess Nationals, Shino just didn't show up today, Temari had to move back to Suna, we never really had Kin, and then whoever else didn't want to be in the choir anymore."

Ino was still sort of crying. "T-That means we dont have enough for Regionals! We need 12 and we cant possibly find 4 people that are willing to learn the routines!" She sobbed into Sasuke's soldier who calmly held her, causing Sakura to growl but she soon realized it was just Sasuke being a nice teammate.

Naruto stood up to his feet. "This gives us even more reason to kick Kiri's ass!" He was getting rather angry and Kakashi had to admit that this was the most determined that he had ever seen Naruto.

"Well I have twelve people joining our choir today," he said and all of their jaws dropped. 8? That would put their choir all the way to 16!

Soon, all twelve of them followed by Mei filed into the room.

Ino stood up screaming. "WHAT IS HALF OF NATURAL TALENT DOING HERE?" she screamed pointing at all of them, causing the rest of the choir members to stand up and be ready to fight before Kakashi calmed them down.

"You see. Mei told me that Kiri's budget failed and they had to give up the show choir because there wasn't enough funding for it. So, I've taken her word for out and we merged our choirs. Only their 12 best singers though," he added.

"NO!" yelled Ino, loudly, but she was soon interrupted by Kakashi.

"No, if we dont do this we are going to get creamed at Regionals... but it works for the both of the choirs. They get to compete at Nationals, which they would deserve and so do we. Honestly... they would've creamed us at Regionals!"

This caused him to get glares from the entire choir, but Sasuke clamped an arm on Ino's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Please, just cooperate for us. We need to win..." she sighed and soon agreed, causing Sakura to give her a glare. How dare she!

Mei smiled. "Well Kakashi will be your vocal coach and I will do choreography. Together we are directors of the show choir. Of course, these twelve will be regular Konoha students and will have to take classes and everything. Also, I will be the new chorus teacher."

The twelve of them walked in out in a line, the six girls on the left and the six guys opposite to them on the left. Of course, Ino was nervous. She was afraid that her spot as the diva and the captain of the show choir. She pursed her lips and tossed her platnium blond here. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

"Mr. Hatake?" Kakashi hated when she did that, as most of them called him Kakashi but she had to do with formalities. She stood up and he knew what was coming on. He knew Ino like a book and could see that she wanted a number.

"I would like to perform something..." she said walking up to the center of the room while she nodded her head towards their piano player, Shizune. She moved over to the piano and sat on the bench, getting ready as Ino whispered the key to play in to her and immediately played.

Sasuke also added in while playing his guitar from his seat, getting into it as the kids from Natural talent watched along as Ino swayed her hips slowly. It was a song that was low in her vocal range, but she raised the key so that it would sound natural. She stopped swaying as her lyrics began.

Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history

Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me

That's O.K., lets see how you do it

Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

You come on with your come-ons, you don't fight fair

That's O.K., see if I care!

Knock me down, it's all in vain

I'll get right back on my feet again!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history

Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me

Before I put another notch in my lipstick case

You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

Fire Away!

She was obviously singing this to Kakashi, explaining the fact that she didn't really appreciate him making choices without consulting them first. Surprised to him, the entire glee club was behind her and up and dancing singing back-ground lyrics to Ino and on the guitar solo, they all started dancing around. Easily Kiba moved across with his dancing skills, first doing the moonwalk and then twirling into a backflip before popping and locking with TenTen, causing Natural Talent to be nervous about their dancing skills.

Soon came the final verses where everybody joined in on the routine and Ino was shaking the microphone and her body with it as the music finally finished and Sasuke hit the last chord on his guitar and the piano finished with a crisply bounce. They all bowed as TenTen folded her arms.

"RESPECT!" she screamed into their faces causing the kids to gather up, ready to reply to them in a song battle. Vocal Point sat down, grinning ear to ear as a girl stood up front and center, glaring at Ino.

Steve walks warily down the street,

with the brim pulled way down low

Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,

machine guns ready to go

Are you ready, Are you ready for this

Are you hanging on the edge of your seat

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

It was short and sweet, but of course the dancing with it was nearly impossible. The girls were singing while moving fluidly and snapping their fingers and shaking their hips while the guys moved with them, their arms traveling all around their body while singing the background vocals. The girl that was glaring at Ino and a boy, who was smiling sweetly at Ino, and they were both singing the lead. Ino. On the third line on the verse the tap of their feet easily heard with all of the impossible movements. "H-how?" questioned Sasuke and Naruto stared in awe.

They also had rapid spins and lifts on the chorus of the song, and the guy broke forward and kept on singing straight to Ino before stepping across the entire front row of the choir and singing in their faces. "YEAAAH!" the girls of Natural Talent sang backup and they finally finished the short routine. It was enough to prove that they were easily better then Vocal Point. The female lead stepped up.

"Now THAT is how you win Nationals," she said with a grin.

Of course their director stepped in, impressed. "Nice job guys but sit down. For now on, you are either Vocal Talent or Natural Point... vote!"

A majority of people voted for a new name so now by the end of practice they had to come up by the end of practice. But right now was for everybody to get partners and so that the new members could be introduced.

(A/N: There names will be in English for easy remembering)

Ash: The male lead. Brown hair, tan, tall. Cocky.

Paulo: Second lead. Spanish, great dancer, wavy hair, tall, muscular. Silent.

Jake: Dancer. Floppy blond hair, green eyes. Average size and weight. Hyper.

Caleb: Dancer. Dark skin, neatly trimmed hair. Smart.

Taylor: Female lead. Pale, black haired, black eyes. Bitch.

Maya: Second lead. Dark skin, long black hair, brown eyes. Taylor's second-in-command.

Izzy: Dancer. Orange hair, porcelain skin. Crazy and Rocker.

Jocelyn: Dancer. Blonde, blue eyes. Dumb blond.

"Okay so while we prepare our Set List for later on, we need to make partners now," said Mei while scoping around the room to examine it. "So-"

Taylor interrupted her. "I have Ash!" she said with a smirk, cascading a glare to Ino before hugging on Ash's arm, piking her leg up and showing off her legs with the denim skirt, converse, black V-neck sweater with sleeves rolled up combination.

"Actually," interrupted Kakashi, "We thought it would be better for choir bonding if we mixed our groups. So every VP boy will have a NT girl partner, and vice versa." Taylor's face went cold.

"No, I refuse to dance and sing with them!" she pointed an accusing finger at their group and TenTen immediately got up, rolling up her sleeves.

"OK bitch, it seems that you really want to go right now and I will snuff you," TenTen walked up to her face and Taylor shrieked, hiding behind Ash as Kakashi leapt across to hold TenTen's back.

"Huh, buns? What is this, the eighties?" she asked, pursing her lips and mocking TenTen. "Pfft, Pandas..." that is what sent TenTen off

"OK LITTLE PRISSY SLUT IM POUNDING YOUR FACE IN!" she charged past Kakashi, whose hands slipped from her waist and she jumped on Taylor. Ash, being frightened, slid out of the way and allowed TenTen to pounce on the girl, taking her fist and bashing it into Taylor's face before everybody pulled her out of the way and she was flailing her arms and legs before she was confined in her seat.

Taylor was currently on the floor, crying and holding her nose. "I-I just got a n-nosejob!" Of course, this even divided the groups even more and Kakashi cleared his throat, with Mei next to him.

"Now I will announce the groups..." Mei took the list from him and grinned, ready to read.

"Ash and Ino"

"Paulo and Sakura"

"Jake and Hinata"

"Caleb and TenTen"

"Sasuke and Taylor"

"Naruto and Maya"

"Neji and Izzy"

"Kiba and Jocelyn."

"Good, now get into your groups and we will go over our first number for Nationals," she was grinning which meant that she had an awesome number in store for them as they all got into their groups and sat with each other. Everybody seemed pretty upset and angry at people with their boyfriends and girlfriends, but Ino seemed satisfied. Sakura was also hoping for a reason to get Sasuke jealous.

"Dont Stop me Now by Queen!" They all cheered as they love Queen numbers.

"But first, we must decide on a name so I will write some on the board and then we will vote on them. If you want other, then say it."

Natural Point

Vocal Talent

Sound Revolution

Platinum Harmony

Scarlet Rhapsody

X-Press

The votes racked in and the winner was Platnium Harmony.

"And we are Platnium Harmony!" Everybody cheered once more, despite having the move and everything. All eight of the Natural Talent members that were picked for the merge were living with Mei in her house, having two bunk beds in each rooms.

REVIEW XD


End file.
